Twelve Clues for Christmas
by Abarero
Summary: As the holiday season nears, Conan searches for the perfect gift for Ran amidst crimes, showdowns with Kaitou KID and the chaos of Christmas shopping. But can he give her the gift she really wants? [ShinichiRan, HeijiKazuha, KaitoAoko]
1. The Christmas Bomber Case

Author's Notes: I wrote this as a sorta-late part of the livejournal community 12daysofficmas since I desperately needed to get some Conan-writing out of my system. There will be 12 chapters all together, so do enjoy!

Japanese to know:  
Keibu: Police Inspector  
Otousan: Father  
Tousan: Dad

--------------------------------------------------

**Title: **The Christmas Bomber Case  
**Theme: **Day One: A Partridge in a Pear Tree  
**Pairings: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran

---------------------------------------

_Woman robbed by 'Santa.' Police searching for the costumed thief now._

Conan frowned as his eyes skimmed over the headline. Kogoro had fallen asleep at his desk, once again providing the shrunk detective the chance to read the newspaper without getting any odd looks. Looking at all the information, the clues added up easily. The holidays were simply a time of high-crime. Whether they were people desperate to have money for gifts or cold-hearted souls just wanting to use the chaotic hustle and bustle to their advantage, it wasn't uncommon to hear about such attacks under the ruse of the jolly beaded man.

But this year, Shinichi saw differently the same crime scenario he had analyzed many times before. This was in part to his current state trapped in the body of young Edogawa Conan. For it is only after being with the very children that look up to and admire Santa Claus that one can see how positively deranged these crimes could be. Through the eyes of a child who still believes, Santa was an icon of goodness and cheer and yet criminals everywhere would use him and the holiday season as means to do bad. It was a very sad state of affairs, Conan noted ruefully as he shoved the newspaper back under Kogoro's arm. How would such news be taken by a small child?

It would take a very pathetic person indeed, the teenage mind inside the youthful façade noted, to use an innocent man's face and name for the sake of crime.

"Conan-kun? Otousan?" Ran's warm voice echoed down the hallway.

Blinking himself out of his deeper thoughts, Conan looked up at her and smiled, "Ran-neechan, you're home early."

She pushed open the door, bags of groceries in her arms, "A nice young man helped me carry my things, wasn't that sweet of him?"

_"How young a man?"_ Shinichi steamed inwardly.

Jumping up, Conan went to 'innocently' look out the window, "Where?"

"Oh, he must have left already. Once I got to the door I told him that I could get them up the stairs on my own. But still, it was very kind of him."

Conan pouted, while inside his brain Shinichi was turning green with jealousy.

"I can help next time, Ran-neechan!"

Smiling, Ran tapped the young boy on the nose, "I know. But you can only carry so much."

_"Don't remind me,"_ He thought wryly.

"But I did get this for you," She said, pulling out a warm, gingerbread cookie.

Conan's eyes lit up, he _loved_ gingerbread cookies.

"Thank you!" He chirped, biting into one of the cookie's arms.

Ran laughed, "I thought you'd like that. Shinichi always liked them."

He paused, looking up at her as she reminiscenced.

"He'd always eat the right arm first saying, 'If he was an armed criminal- this way I've incapacitated his firing arm. Since I've noticed him favoring his right hand, the chances are he's right handed.'"

Glancing down at the cookie in his hands, Conan smiled. He'd bitten into the right arm, just like he had as a kid.

"Shinichi-niisan is funny," He remarked, biting into the other arm quickly before Ran noticed the similar trait.

As Ran walked over to rouse her Father from where he slept, the phone began to ring and Kogoro stirred awake.

"Ehh, Yoko not yet..."

"Tousan!" Ran reprimanded him. He jolted awake and groped about for the phone.

"Ahh- phone yes," He cleared his throat, "Hello, Mouri Detective Agency. How can I... Megure-keibu? What? We'll be right there."

"Otousan, what's going on?"

"Talk as we go, we've got a case," He said grabbing up a coat and rushing them out the door.

"But shouldn't I stay here and cook dinner?"

"Ran-neechan, come on," Conan urged having jumped up and rushed to the door himself. He knew if he didn't follow quickly, Kogoro would leave them out of the case and nothing would get solved.

"Ah but--" She saw the small boy dart down the stairs and followed, "Conan-kun! Wait!"

---------------------------

They'd arrived at the scene in a few minutes. Kogoro was less than pleased that once again "the brat" had tagged along, but Ran defended Conan saying that he was just curious, although she'd leveled him with a rather scolding stare herself.

After being greeted at the door of the house by Megure-keibu, they walked down the hallway as Officer Takagi rattled off the facts.

The victim was a middle-aged woman: Nikaido Fujiko, age 37, occupation: lawyer. Her wavy brown hair had fallen loose from its bun and she was being tended to by the paramedics. It was nothing that serious, just several minor cuts and a major scare, but the motive behind the crime still had yet to be discovered.

Looking at the scene of the explosion, Conan walked about and observed what he could without Kogoro noticing. The Christmas package she'd received had contained a small, home-made bomb that shot out pieces of metal when it was detonated. This wasn't a murder attempt, Conan noted, but more of a scare-tactic or warning.

The woman did have reason to become a person's target; she was a lawyer after all. Who knows how many people sent to jail because of her could possibly be out of prison now and back to settle some grudge. Luckily, Kogoro seemed to be thinking along the same lines and had asked for someone to get him a list of any cases tied to her and the names of any of those people who had been released.

_"Probably has him a little more alert than usual,"_ Conan noted to himself as he thought back to the victim, _"That woman could have just as easily been Eri..."_

---------------------------------

There was a long list of possible suspects, she was a formidable lawyer that was for certain; but there was no one on the list that didn't have an alibi or wasn't still securely behind bars. None of those in prison had sent out any packages in the last month, it had been triple checked. And the alibis behind the two who were out of prison were rock solid.

Kogoro was baffled, something that wasn't all that surprising; but this time Conan was as well.

Had it been delivered to Mrs. Nikaido by accident? Was it just some sort of sick prank by some punk teenagers and she was the unlucky target? Or was it a message meant to scare someone else?

A few days passed, and they were no closer to the answer than before. That's when the phone rang with a second case- another present, another bombing.

---------------------------------

The second victim was injured slightly more than Mrs. Nikaido. Hiroshi Matsumoto, age 27, current occupation: pizza delivery boy. He'd been taken to the hospital with a minor head-injury caused by the explosives. The paramedics on the scene assured the police he would be fine; but like with all head-injures, they wanted to play it safe and check him out further at the hospital.

The scene itself was very similar to the first case. Remains of what appeared to be a small Christmas Cactus, its pot and the large red-ribbon Conan surmised was probably wrapped around the pot prior to the bomb going off laid scattered on the floor outside Mr. Matsumoto's door. Like Mrs. Nikaido before him, the bomb had detonated moments after he'd answered the door.

By this, the deduction behind the method of detonating the bomb was simple. The bomber had to be able to know when the victim would open the door and take the package from the ground. Meaning- whoever it was had to have been nearby.

Rushing from the room, Conan ran out to the street and started looking about. On spotting an elderly man at a near by convenience store glancing at the police cars, he stopped to speak to him.

"Did you see someone come out of that building just now?"

"Ah, boy. It's not safe to be by yourself right now. Someone just got a bad gift and it's dangerous."

Conan laughed lightly, putting his hand behind his head, "I know. I'm helping Detective Mouri."

The man's eyes widened at that, "So you're that young boy that helps the famous detective?"

Conan nodded, "So did you see anyone come past recently?"

He paused, rubbing his chin as he thought, "No. Can't say I have. There was just the person who must have delivered that package."

"What did he look like?" Conan asked breathlessly. This was it, the bomber was hand-delivering his own bombs!

"I'm not sure, boy. He was dressed up as Santa Claus."

Shock etched itself on Conan's face and he mustered up a smile, "Ah- thanks Mister! I'll go tell Detective Mouri right now!"

Racing back towards the house, he looked around once more at the clues. Tugging at the pants leg of one of the officers, he played the innocent card.

"Hey, how'd the bomb go off at just the right time?"

"Ah, you see this?" The officer pointed to the pieces of red plastic in the bag.

Conan nodded.

"We think that like the first case, there was a cell phone or pager inside the gift used to trigger the bomb."

"Oh! I've seen them do that on TV. Wouldn't that mean that the bomber would have to be where he could see the person pick up the gift? Or be the person who brought the package?"

In the background, the information sunk into Kogoro's mind.

"Megure-keibu, have them ask people in the area if they saw the person who delivered the package. Chances are, that's our bomber."

Megure shouted out orders and several officers scattered to start asking around.

"Mouri-kun, do you have any idea who the bomber might be or what the motive is?" Megure said, turning to look at him.

Kogoro laughed nervously, "Um... I'm working on it?"

"Hmm, we'll have to look into what might be a connecting factor between Mrs. Nikaido and Mr. Matsumoto."

---------------------------------

By the third morning, both the connection and another victim turned up. Having gotten a phone call from Megure early that morning, both Kogoro and Conan groggily stood by as they observed the scene.

This victim had gotten the worst of it so far. A Christmas teddy bear loaded with explosives left the young woman in critical condition as they rushed her to the hospital.

Houko Kisaragi, age 25, occupation: waitress. Her data along with Mrs. Nikaido's and Mr. Matsumoto's though made the connection finally clicked.

It all came down to a trial held around Thanksgiving with a man named Akira Ishimaru.  
----------------------

Conan sat on the couch, intently concentrating on the voices being broadcasted through his earpiece. Unbeknownst to Kogoro, Conan had tacked a small transmission device onto his tie before he'd left for the briefing with Megure about the case.

Now, as he sat with a newspaper draped over his face pretending to sleep so Ran wouldn't ask why he was just sitting there, Conan listened.

"Mouri-kun, do you remember the case with Akira Ishimaru a few months ago?"

"Hmmm. Was that the robbery and hostage case?"

"Yes. We think this may be tied to it."

Shinichi's mind slowly pieced the full story together, coming to a startling conclusion.

Akira Ishimaru was a man down on his luck. He'd just lost his job and his girlfriend was threatening to leave him. Desperate to make ends meet, he robbed a bank- accidentally shooting the teller in his panic. Scared that he'd shot someone, Akira took a young woman hostage and demanded that he be given three million yen and a ticket out of the country.

Not sure where the man could be, the police were tipped off by Akira's friend Hiroshi Matsumoto as to a few places he could be hiding. And it turned out, the girl being held hostage was Akira's girlfriend at the time- Houko Kisaragi.

After that, all the pieces all fell into place.

Shinichi remembered the case. As Conan, he'd innocently suggested to Kogoro that of the hiding places the most likely was the one that coincided with a path that was not far from the bank he robbed and went past the diner (where Houko worked and was kidnapped and taken hostage from.) It wasn't long before they arrived at the location and apprehended the man.

In Akira's eyes: Hiroshi betrayed him, Houko was about to break-up with him and Fujiko Nikaido was the lawyer who prosecuted him in court. How he was managing this when it was verified he was still in prison was another mystery altogether, but at least now they knew the motive and could predict the bomber's next move. But Conan realized, if these bombs were a warning leading up to a murder- there was one person that would be the final target.

The man who brought Akira in- Mouri Kogoro.

Quickly scrambling up and yelling to Ran as he rushed out the door that he was going out to play, Conan made his way to the nearby phone booth.

Twisting the dial on the bowtie, he got Officer Shiratori's voice and placed the call.

"Megure-keibu?"

"Ahh, Shiratori-kun. Did you find something else out?" The Inspector asked.

"I believe the bomber's next target will be Mouri-san."

"Why's that?"

Using Shiratori's voice, Conan reasoned the deduction he'd just made and his preposition to prevent it. It was simple really, no one would suspect a holiday trip right before Christmas and then they could have someone watching Kogoro at every second just in case.

Megure agreed and the plan was set into motion.

---------------------------------

They'd routed all packages and mail to Kogoro's holiday address. There was even a sign on the door reading, "Mouri Kogoro is not here right now. For urgent matters please contact him at the following address."

If the bomber didn't already know Kogoro was out of town, he wouldn't get past the front door without finding out.

Meanwhile, Kogoro was enjoying a vacation resort furnished with all the alcohol and pretty girls to keep him content. But nearby, there were officers watching him at every moment. If the bomber approached, they'd apprehend him in no time.

Little did everyone know, they'd misjudged their bomber...

---------------------------------

It had been nice and quiet at home without Kogoro's snoring or chanting at a Yoko concert on TV and Conan was enjoying it. It was paradise for the teen-turned-child, and he was eating it up.

This, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that without her father around, Ran was paying lots of attention to him. Nope, not at all.

Ran had just gotten home from classes and Conan had managed to escape the Shounen Tantei for the afternoon. He was all set for a nice evening having dinner with Ran, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Coming!" Ran called, walking her way over to the door. She opened it, but no one was there.

Glancing up and down the hallway, Conan saw her gasp in surprise on seeing something resting at her feet.

"Oh, it's a present."

Conan looked closer, noticing the small Christmas tree Ran held in her hands.

Flipping open the small card, Ran read it aloud.

"To Ran. From...Shinichi," Her voice rose to a pitch Conan knew all too well. It was the way she said his real name anymore- shocked, angered, worried, yet still somehow so touched. Deep down, it pained him to hear it sometimes- knowing that it was his fault that there was that anger and worry mixed in there instead of the playful bickering tone that they once used around one another.

But at that very moment, Ran voiced the exact urgent thought that rushed into Conan's mind.

"But Shinichi wouldn't send something like this," She said skeptically, turning the small tree about as confusion settled on her features.

_"No, I wouldn't. That's just stupid. And what's with that large partridge on the side? It's ticking like it's a..."_

Before he could ponder more on who would be sending a small tree with a partridge-clock to Ran under his name, he was struck with one ominous thought.

_"It's not Kogoro that he's after. It's Ran."_

Not wasting a single second, Conan rushed into action.

"Ran-neechan, watch out!" He jumped at her legs, knocking the gift from her hand and hoping it fell far enough away. The second they hit the ground, he protectively shielded her.

One final tick echoed down the hall before the bomb inside detonated.  
-------------------------------

He'd hit his head, Conan noted, but the ache wasn't all that bad. Sitting up, he looked at where Ran laid beside him.

"Ran-neechan!" He said, shaking her lightly, "Ran, are you okay?"

"Conan-kun?" She asked wearily turning to look up at him.

They both had some injuries from where the debris from the explosion hit them, but he'd gotten the bomb far enough away in time. Sighing in relief, he nodded to her.

"Are you okay, Ran-neechan?"

He saw her wipe a trail of blood off her cheek, "Yeah. But how did you know that it was a…"

Her words died on her lips and her eyes widened. Before Conan could react, she'd grabbed him and held him close as she shakily stood to confront the approaching figure.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to settle this one in person," The man sneered from the shadows.

Shifting in Ran's arms, Conan dropped to the floor and tried his best to shield Ran behind him.

"And how cute. The boy's trying to be a hero," The bomber stepped forward- red Santa suit hiding most of his features, "Sorry brat, but your girlfriend here has been a bad girl this year and Santa needs to give her some lead."

Conan gulped, edging back against Ran as he inwardly cursed himself for not seeing this sooner.

_"It was never Kogoro that he blamed. It was Ran. She was the one who used her karate to get the hostage to safety and knock him unconscious. Akira would never have known that Kogoro was the one that discovered the location and would put all that blame on Hiroshi's tip-off. Damnit, why didn't I see this before now? How can I protect Ran like this?"_

Desperately, he looked around for anything large enough to kick at the man- but there was nothing. They were trapped, plain and simple. About to recklessly attempt rushing at the man's legs, Conan paused when he felt Ran's hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Ran asked, obviously trying to buy them some time.

"Ha! You should know after all the hell you put my brother through!" The man yelled, yanking the hat off. "It was you that turned my brother into the police. It's all your fault!"

He raised his gun and cocked it, aiming it directly at her heart.

"Heh, and not a soul will ever find out who did this. No one remembers baby brother Kenji. No one cares that he's been living out on the street since his brother got sent to jail!"

Conan could feel Ran's fingers tensing on his shoulder, and was once again about to try some vain attempt to save her when her light whisper caught his ear.

"Conan, don't move."

Kenji grinned manically, "Aww, how sweet. Protecting the kid, eh? Too bad for you there's nothing you can do to save your-"

Before his sentence was finished, Ran had kicked over Conan's head and knocked the gun from his hand. In his shock, Kenji looked around for it and gave Ran just the chance she needed to take him out. A few kicks and punches later- he lay unconscious, much like the brother before.

Slumping down to the ground, Ran placed a hand to her forehead.

"Conan-kun, please go call the police."

Not sure what else to say, and certain he'd lost a few hairs when she'd kicked above him- he quickly went and dialed the number. Moments later, help arrived and Kenji Ishimaru was taken into custody. The case of the Christmas Bomber was finally solved.  
---------------------------------

That evening, Ran sat on the couch helping Conan put bandages on the small cuts they'd both gotten from the bomb.

"You know, Conan-kun."

"Hmm? What is it Ran-neechan?"

"You haven't happened to hear if Shinichi is going to give me gift this year, have you?"

Conan blinked. True, he often pretended that he kept in contact with the teen detective, but right now he wasn't sure how much money he could get together in time or how he'd give a gift to her without her yelling at him over the phone for not delivering it in person.

"No- uh, he hasn't mentioned anything."

"Oh…"

He noticed her face drop and quickly tried to cheer her back up.

"But he's probably just afraid that I'll slip and tell since kids always do that. I bet he's got a really nice gift ready for you, Ran-neechan. I mean- he really cares about you so I bet it's something you'd really want too!"

Ran smiled, blushing a little, "Well don't you tell him he has to, because that's not fair."

Repressing his own blush, he looked off towards the window.

"I'm sure Shinichi-niisan's thinking about what to get you right now. But well, if you're afraid he'll do something stupid like get you a potted tree with a partridge, I can drop him some hints."

Sticking a bandaid on Conan's cheek, Ran hugged him from behind.

"Thanks, Conan-kun. For earlier today and for this."

He smiled up at her, "Anything for you, Ran-neechan."

The room fell silent at that, both of them just enjoying the moment. But that was shattered as the door slammed open and Kogoro drunkenly stumbled in.

"Oi, Ran. Tell that boyfriend of yours not to send you anymore bombs."

"Tousan! Shinichi didn't send me the bomb!" She countered, then with a blush added, "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Could of fooled me. Not that I approve mind you."

"Tousan!"

As the father and daughter continued to bicker in the background, Conan sighed.

_"Heh, like I'd want your approval old man…"_

-------------------------------------------------


	2. A Little Bird Told Me…

**Title: **A Little Bird Told Me…

**Theme: **Day Two: Two Turtle Doves  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Kaito/Aoko

----------------------------------------------

It was just a bit after Thanksgiving and the Christmas shopping season had just begun. For most people, this meant rushing about and trying to pick out the perfect gift. But, for one young man- he knew just the trick for finding out what he was going to get.

Casually waiting atop a nearby building, he stored his glider away as his usual white-outfit billowed in the wind. If anyone did spot him, they'd just figure that Kaitou KID was once again plotting to steal something. Little did they know that KID was simply spying on a certain person's Christmas shopping.

Holding out his hand, two doves appeared with a 'poof' and he leaned down to whisper to them. The birds nodded their understanding and flew off. Kaito smiled.

"_You're not going to trick me this year, Aoko."_

----------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the young girl walking into the store, she was being watched. The two doves had innocently perched outside the window and to anyone passing by they were nothing but ordinary birds.

But they were there with one purpose and one purpose only- to find out what, if anything, Aoko was buying Kaito for Christmas.

The girl started out looking at ties, a gift for her Father. Looking at each one she asked herself, "Which of these says, 'Today is the day I'll capture KID!'?" Finally deciding on a black one (which Aoko reasoned, "Black is the opposite of KID's outfit, so that means success in catching KID!") she moved onto the next department.

But this was when the two turtle doves got themselves a tip-off they weren't expecting. Namely, another brown-haired girl who was shopping for someone special.

Bumping into each other in the young men's department- Nakamori Aoko couldn't help but get excited on seeing Mouri Ran walking her way.

"You're the daughter of Mouri Kogoro, the famous detective right?" She asked, walking up to her.

"And you're…" Ran trailed off. The face seemed familiar, but it wasn't clicking right away.

"Nakamori Aoko. My Father's the one on the KID case."

Ran lit up at that, "Ah! I know you now. They always show you on TV holding up the signs cheering on your Father."

Aoko smiled, "Yep! That's me."

The two exchanged a few more pleasantries, both talking about their Father's and the odd cases they'd been on. Finally, on seeing that they'd drifted towards a shelf of various scarves- Ran smiled and picked one up.

"Oh, this would be perfect!"

"Shopping for your boyfriend? It's that teen detective Kudo Shinichi, right?" Aoko questioned.

Ran blushed and waved her hands in objection as she began to ramble protests, "No! We aren't like that! I mean, we've been close since we were kids, but Shinichi's just some idiot who's always away on a case and might be too busy with his latest to stop by for something like Christmas so getting him a gift is kind of stupid, but I still want to."

Aoko nodded, but really didn't know what to say.

"Are you shopping for your boyfriend then?" Ran asked, figuring that was why she assumed the same of her.

"No! Kaito and I are just friends- like, like you and Kudo! I mean, he practically skipped out on my Christmas party last year and he's always being such a trickster. He really doesn't deserve more than a mop to the head for Christmas."

At that, both of the girls laughed.

"Well, I suppose we should at least get the good-for-nothings _something_," Ran said, once again eyeing the scarves.

"Ooh, this one would be perfect," Aoko remarked on seeing a scarf with a fish-design.

"Fish?"

"Kaito hates them," She said with a smirk.

The two joked some more about their not-boyfriends and finally they decided on a scarf for them.

Aoko had selected a deep red one with a design that mimicked the four decks of cards. She knew that Kaito would probably wear it while doing a magic trick and make the cards rise out of it or some-such illusion. Looking over at Ran, the other girl blinked on seeing her pick out two identical scarves.

"Who's the small scarf for?"

Ran smiled, "Conan-kun. He's this boy that's staying with my family. Although sometimes I think he knows more about where Shinichi is than he lets on, he's still a sweet kid. Almost like Shinichi when we were little- a bratty little mystery freak with an endearing streak."

Aoko nodded, "Sounds like he could be Kudo's little brother."

"Or something like that," Ran remarked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Gathering up the two blue and white scarves for Shinichi and Conan, Ran said her goodbyes to Aoko and remarked that they should get together again to "vent about their annoyances."

As she walked out of the door, the two doves took off and returned to their owner.  
----------------------------------------

When Kaito heard that Aoko had met up with none other than Ran, he couldn't help but be amused. Intrigued by what Ran had said about the connection between Conan and Shinichi, he drew a rough conclusion of what could be. Either way though, he knew the best way to get a message to Kudo was through that little detective boy.

Telling himself that it was Christmas and that was his reason for warning his rival of what his girl had bought him, Kaito let the two doves fly off with a note in tow for one Kudo Shinichi c/o Edogawa Conan.

------------------------------------------------

Ran had gone out shopping, and instead of insisting that Conan come along- she had absolutely forbid him to come or follow. Of course, detective genius or not- he knew that was a red and green flag screaming "Christmas shopping."

While he tried to use deductive methods to determine what it could be that Ran was getting, he noticed to doves perch on the window sill with a message tied to their legs.

Opening the window, he took the note and watched as the birds flew off. Something about the doves unsettled him, and for a moment he wondered if KID was issuing a personal challenge.

Much to his surprise- the riddle inside was about something else entirely.

_Two turtle doves today did shop, one who shares your nest at night.  
Of fairest face but with perfect stance, she ventures today for an item just right.  
Struck by a notion of woven warmth, she buys two in white and blue.  
A clue for you, little detective; may you make her wishes come true.  
-- Kaitou KID_

"_Ran…"_

He knew it meant her without a second thought. Two doves- two girls. One who shares his nest- the one girl in his household. Fair face yet perfect stance- pretty but skilled in karate. She was out shopping today for a gift. 

"_So she got both me and Conan a blue and white scarf? Heh, KID- perhaps I owe you one for this. For even the greatest of detectives can falter when it comes to guessing a gift bought by a special someone. Ran's always worked on stumping me and I suppose I'm too busy frantically trying to get her something to figure out what she could have gotten me. Then again…"_ He smirked with a amusement as he noted the first words again, "_It looks like you had a dove shopping for you as well."_

And finding himself highly amused at the thought of Kaitou KID spying on his crush Christmas shopping for him, Conan tucked the note into his back pocket.

"Now, if only a little bird would tell me what it is Ran wants for Christmas…"

-----------------------------------------------


	3. Secrets

**Title: **Secrets  
**Theme: **Day Three: food/Christmas Dinner  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Kaito/Aoko, Heiji/Kazuha  
--------------------------------------------------

They had all found it somewhat suspicious. A banquet- a Christmas banquet- in which many important figures in the Japanese police forces were invited. Invitations also extended to friends and family, something that made three young men rather uneasy.

Heiji had gotten worried the second he got the invitation, and quickly phoned his young friend. 

"Kudo, did you get an invitation today?"

Yes, he had. And yes, Conan replied ruefully, he was just as concerned about the 'surprise entertainment' the invitation promised.

"There will be a surprise unmasking at the party, so make sure you're ready," Heiji read, Conan frowned.

They'd spent hours on the phone trying to figure out who could know that Conan was actually Kudo Shinichi and why they'd set this sort of event up with the purpose of unveiling that fact. Was it someone in the Black Organization- hoping that in the confusion they'd manage to finish him off at last? No- Hattori and Kudo reasoned, they wouldn't risk appearing with that many police inspectors and detectives around. Was it someone testing Kudo to see what he'd do in such a situation? Shinichi noted that he wouldn't put Haibara past testing him, but also was quick to note that she'd never do something to this extent to scare him into silence. A gun to the head was one thing, but exposing him in a situation like this was quite another. Was it KID, hoping to distract all his opponents while he stole another gem? No- they both knew all too well that KID always announced his heists first, and the banquet would be called off if any police station had received such a message.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid, Kudo," Heiji muttered with a yawn, "Maybe there's some bad-apple in the force that they're trying to unmask and weed out. Hell, maybe they've done something to lure KID there in disguise. It could be a lot of things but you."

But Shinichi wasn't going to take the risk, "I'll go, but we'd both better stay on guard."

With that agreement, they both went onto bed- not knowing that there was a third young man up late trying to decide what to do as well...  
-------------------------

Kuroba Kaito was trapped. The message had invited him, in hopes he could help entertain the guests with his skilled magic. Apparently, one of the organizers had seen his Father perform and insisted on getting Kaito for the job. 

But much like his little detective rival, Kaito couldn't help but feel uneasy at the notation that a portion of the entertainment would involve an "unmasking."

Had the organization that killed his Father decided that if they couldn't kill KID, they'd make sure he was behind bars before finding Pandora? No- although his Father had been killed during a magic act, they weren't stupid enough to be around that many officers and detectives at once. Had that little detective figured out his true identity and decided to reveal it in front of everyone? No- Kaito reasoned, Conan wouldn't have any fun in just handing him over like that. Did Akako get bitter and decide to let him get caught? Had Hakuba gotten tired of pretending he didn't know and decided to swoop down amidst the chaos of the Japanese police to capture KID and get all the glory for himself? No, he might not like to think of them that way- but in a sense, those two were friends. Crazy, sometimes scary-friends, but friends nonetheless.

And so, much like Conan, he was baffled. He couldn't turn down the invitation, especially after seeing how happy Aoko was that she'd have "someone interesting to sit by at a boring police dinner." If anything, Kaito decided, he'd just have to carefully plan his routine to where nothing in it seemed too similar to KID's tricks.

---------------------

The day came, and the three young men entered into the hall with various levels of trepidation. Heiji was already dreading the earful that Ran and Kazuha would give him if they found out he'd known Conan was Shinichi all along. And both Conan and Kaito found themselves dreading that the advertised unmasking would be their own.

A waitress ushered each of them to their seats, and their suspicions grew deeper on hearing that the hosts had assigned seats according to a special event that would happen after the banquet.

_"The last meal..."_ Kaito thought to himself sardonically.

_"At least I'll have a full stomach before the two girls beat me into a pulp,"_ Heiji mused, taking his seat besides Kazuha.

_"Maybe if I'm lucky, Kogoro will get so drunk we'll have to leave early,"_ Conan silently hoped.

But with the sight of the large banquet set out before them, their concerns wavered and their thoughts drifted to more important things. Namely- the food.

The menu was a treat in and of itself: Cornish hens, quail with truffles, steak tartare, turkey and all the furnishings. A tall, brown-haired woman walked up to where Kaito sat and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not KID!" The muffled protest came, luckily- the turkey leg in his mouth made it sound more like "inf mott ido"

She smiled, and stifled a laugh, "Sorry to trouble you, Kuroba-kun. I thought you might like your dessert early since you'll be busy when it's served to the other guests."

_"She must be one of the hosts..."_ He thought to himself, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll be...busy?" He asked skeptically.

Aoko elbowed him, "Idiot, you're performing your magic then."

"Ahhh, yes I am."

He grinned and the woman smiled at the two of them. Motioning to a nearby waitress, a tray with a dish of chocolate ice cream was brought over.

"We heard it was your favorite, so I hope this will do."

Kaito's eyes widened, "How did you..."

"We just asked your girlfriend, Aoko-chan."

The two of them blushed, both muttering protests that they were nothing but friends.

-----------------------------

Across the room, another unsuspecting young man was approached by one of the hosts. Small desert held in his hand, the tall bearded man smiled down at the small boy.

"Edogawa-kun?" He questioned.

"Mmm?" He looked up at his name. Studying the man, he knew it had to be one of their two mysterious hosts.

"I hope you don't mind having dessert served a bit early. Our magician who's performing this evening has asked for your assistance in his act so you'll be a bit tied up when desert is served to the others."

Raising an eyebrow, but still playing innocent, Conan smiled and took the small dish of ice-cream.

"Thanks mister! It'll be fun to be in a magic show!"

The host smiled, "Yes, it should be very interesting- my small detective friend."

As the man turned away, Conan frowned. Something about this man was strangely familiar- but as to what, he couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was though, it wasn't good for him.  
---------------------------

Backstage, the Kaito was setting up his tricks as he noticed the small shadow of the boy approach along with the lady host.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun. We thought you might need an audience volunteer so we decided to let Mouri-san's young friend help you."

Kaito's eyes widened, his mind yelling at him, _"Danger Kuroba Kaito! Danger! This is a trap! Run while you can!"_

So concerned was he with his own predicament that Kaito didn't notice that Conan seemed equally hesitant about being there. As the lady host walked away, they both cautiously eyed each other.

"You're the magician?" Conan asked, quickly estimating the teen's age, height and various other stats.

"Um...yah," Kaito laughed nervously, "And you must be that detective kid that hangs around with Mouri Kogoro."

Conan shrugged, "Something like that. So what's your name?"

Kaito swallowed. This was it- Conan just needed one more piece before he'd gotten it all figured out.

"My name is...is..."

"Kaito!" A girl's voice cut into the conversation, diverting both of their attentions towards the female figure that approached.

"Um... yes Aoko?" He eyed Conan out of the corner of his eye. Had the small detective taken his first name 'Kaito' and figured that it was not only similar to the title 'Kaitou' but that his stats all matched up to those of KID?

"You're going to need an assistant right? Why didn't you ask me?"

He blinked, then hoping it would keep his mind off things, Kaito slipped into his usual 'let's tease Aoko' mode.

"Well then, we'll have to spice up this outfit a bit then."

Pulling a sheet up from the ground he draped it around her, "Hmmm- hey boy, what's the one thing that a magician always keeps under his hat?"

Conan smirked, "That's a rather simple riddle dontcha think? A rabbit, of course."

Yanking the sheet away, Aoko found herself with set of rabbit ears on her head and a red and green outfit that would have put a playboy bunny to shame.

"Kaito!"

He grinned, "Correct, my little friend. Except this bunny is a tad bit rabid, I think."

Aoko blushed and fumed, her eyes darting towards the mop that rested against the side of the stage.

Before she could brandish her weapon though, Kaito placed a hand on each of her shoulders and with a flourish- her outfit changed once again.

"All right, joking aside- how's this for my lovely assistant?"

A red dress materialized on her figure, draped around all her feminine curves in just the right places. Even Kaito had to silently admit, that Aoko was indeed a lovely assistant.

"K-Kaito!" She stammered, her cheeks turning red.

"All right, now to give myself something to match," He said, transforming his outfit into a fancy suit and top hat; a matching red ascot adorned his neck.

Conan watched in amusement, his mind slowly putting things together and opting not to mention it at the moment.

This boy, was most likely his rival Kaitou KID. The height, appearance, and just his attitude and talent were simply too similar. But what did that matter? He knew that KID knew he was Kudo Shinichi, so it was only fair. It was their shared secret- and after seeing Kaito and Aoko bicker back and forth, Conan knew precisely why KID was so adamant about not having his identity revealed.

_"I suppose we both will face a time when we'll have to tell them our secrets, but until then- we just want them to be as happy as they can be."_

The mop-chase going on backstage due to Kaito suggesting giving Aoko matching lingerie for her silky red dress was cut short as the two hosts approached the trio.

"We're ready for the show. And Kuroba-kun, you do have the finale prepared right?"

Kaito looked uneasy," I have the setup for it prepared, but I still haven't been told who it is that's being unmasked."

The woman smiled, "Don't worry, they'll be there when it comes time. Trust me."

Conan and Kaito caught each other's skeptical looks, and then they both knew what was up. Kaito tilted his head and shrugged, "So you know right?"

"Yah. But since you know the same of me, we'd both do best to keep quiet right?"

Kaito smiled, "Glad to know you feel that way. I'm not exactly in the mood to ruin the Christmas season for a certain someone."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Aoko blinked, "You two... know each other?"

"Ah--Ah-- Aoko, it's just... well..."

"Kaito-san came to our school once and we talked. He's really nice," Conan said innocently.

"Ohh, I see," Aoko looked over to Kaito, "And just who is this 'certain someone'?"

"Well- um...Oh look, it's time to start the show. Come on, Aoko. Places please!"

Pushing her towards the left side of the stage, Kaito moved back to center-stage before motioning for the curtains to open. And with that, the show began.  
---------------------

The magic show went off without a single hitch. Each trick was a spectacle all its own and even Aoko and Conan found themselves marveling at Kaito's skill. But as the time for the finale neared, both Kaito and Conan grew nervous as to what the hosts had in store for them.

Right before the last trick, the two hosts came out on stage for their announcement.

"Let's give our young magician friend and his assistants a big round of applause," The lady host said, as she took the microphone.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...but first, my husband has one favor to ask of you."

Taking the microphone, he spoke, "Right before the show, I'd asked you all to write down a heartfelt secret on the slips of paper I provided. Please take those papers out right now."

The audience murmured, but still obliged. Backstage, one of the waitresses provided the three performers with the papers.

"Just write a heartfelt secret on it. That's all you need to do," She instructed.

Kaito and Aoko looked at each other a brief second before turning away with a blush and writing down theirs. Conan stared at the blank paper, all of the clues finally falling into place. He had a feeling he'd solved the mystery behind this fiasco and he also knew that he wasn't going to fall into the trap they'd laid for him. Writing down the words carefully, he made sure not to lie- but he also made sure not to write what they expected him to.

Hoping that the Kaitou had chosen his words wisely too, Conan looked up expectantly at the hosts for the next set of instructions.

"Now, I'd like to you to exchange those with the person sitting to your right. And as a reward, I will give you the promised special entertainment."

Some of the audience grew nervous at this request and Conan had to withhold a laugh as he spotted Heiji and Kazuha both as bright red as the Christmas decorations were. It was all falling into place, and much like he'd predicted, it was right then that a waitress ushered Ran backstage to where he was standing.

"Um...Conan-kun, I'm supposed to exchange my paper with yours," Ran said quietly.

She was blushing, and he felt himself grew slightly nervous for a different reason than before. He'd been too busy figuring out what to write on his that he'd not yet speculated what Ran might have written on hers. But given her reaction, he had a feeling that it was something rather important.

Handing over his paper with a light blush of his own, Conan smiled awkwardly, "Oh... um- here, Ran-neechan."

Behind them, he spotted both Kaito and Aoko equally flustered. For a moment, he wondered if his theory was a simple as the hosts wanting to embarrass everyone in any possible way. Then again, if that was their plan- they'd certainly succeeded. He was just glad that he'd realized it in time to pick his words right.

"Okay, now- open the paper that was given to you," The host instructed.

There was a nervous rustling of paper, followed by awkward stammerings. Conan was certain that some of the papers contained something as simple as a secret love or admiration. Others, perhaps, spoke of wishes and dreams that the writer had until that point kept entirely to themselves. Nothing too dark or serious would have been said, for fear- Conan noted- of someone overseeing it while they wrote it. But it did seem to create a sort of strange unity as comrades and friends smiled and hugged one another as if a great burden had been relieved from their shoulders.

_"Sometimes sharing a secret is the best gift you can give,"_ A familiar voice echoed in Shinichi's memory. It was at the moment he became certain of who had set this up and why.

But he was still faced with one more mystery- the secret that was written on Ran's paper. Slowly opening it, his eyes followed the loose handwriting.

_Sometimes if I can't sleep, I sit up and watch Conan-kun sleeping. It's stupid, I know; but he reminds me of Shinichi and that comforts me. Almost like Shinichi's here with me even though it's Conan and not him that I'm watching. I care about them both very much and just knowing that they're here or that they're thinking about me makes everything better._

Conan blinked, his mind slowly processing the depth of those words.

_"Ran..."_

Before he could react or say anything though, he felt Ran's arms wrapping around him in a hug. Her tears brushed against his face as she held him close.

She'd read his secret, he thought to himself as the paper fluttered to the floor. And at that moment, he was so thankful that he'd written what he had instead of something less sentimental.

_I suppose my secret would be this:  
I admire Ran-neechan very much. Even when Shinichi-niisan is away, she stays strong for me and for her Father. She's always looking out for both of us and worrying for Shinichi-niisan. But there are times when I see her crying, and I wish so much that I was strong enough to stop her tears._

Trying to hold back his own emotions, he quietly spoke.

"Ran-neechan, please- don't cry."

She pulled back and looked down at him, nodding as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She caved and hugged the boy again, "That was so sweet, Conan-kun."

Squirming a bit so he didn't feel as crushed, he nervously replied.

"Umm, Ran-neechan?"

She looked at him and he continued.

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay by my side as long as you need."

Her smile widened at that and she nodded, "Thank you, Conan-kun."

------------------

Nearby, another set of notes were exchanged.

_I suppose that I do sorta-kinda like-like Kaito. Even if he's a KID-defending, perverted, magic-freak._

Kaito blinked, blushed and then tried to decide if he should be touched or insulted.

_I do have one type of fish that I like. I'm not sure the name of the species or anything, since it isn't a real fish at all. And I know if she ever gets wind of this that I'm getting a mop to my head. But I do have to admit, the little fish on Aoko's panties are rather cute. Quite suiting for the one wearing them._

Trying to hold back her own blush, Aoko stammered.

"See! It's like I said- you're a pervert!"

"Pervert? I was complimenting you, idiot!"

"How is saying the fish on my panties is the only type you like a compliment? Huh?"

"Read the paper again, I said the fish were cute- like you!" Kaito retorted, face bright red.

Aoko looked down, re-read the last line and turned as red as her dress. "I-Idiot..." She murmured.

But before the two could start in on bickering again, the lady host gave the signal that it was time for the finale. Waking over towards where the trap door was, Kaito's mind returned to the situation at hand; namely- hoping that there wasn't about to be another secret of his revealed that would have Aoko yelling at him more than she already was...

Taking the microphone again, the lady host spoke up, "And as promised, dear guests- here's the moment you've been waiting for. Although he's been walking among you all this time, I'm certain no one here has noticed that we have a bit of a celebrity in our midst. Now, on the count of three: one, two, three!"

With a flourish of confetti, rose petals and other magic effects- a cloaked figure rose unto the stage.

Conan smirked as the smoke cleared away, _"So it is you behind this..."_

"I've been here as your host all along, but I'm also--" The man removed his Night Baron mask and smiled, "Kudo Yusaku."

The audience seemed awed by this, as the famous author pulled a novel from his cloak.

"And in thanks for you playing along with my little game, I'm giving you copies of my brand new novel a few days before it comes out. Much like you experienced here tonight- it's a mystery of secrets and will show that sometimes you need to share some secrets before it's too late," He cast a knowing look at Conan and the young boy frowned back.

Having removed her own disguise, Yukiko joined her husband on the stage, "For now though, we hope that you'll enjoy this holiday dinner and have a wonderful Christmas season."

The room erupted into applause and the three young boys collectively sighed in relief. Shinichi though made a mental note to pull his parents aside and ask them just how much they were enjoying watching him squirm.

Turning to Ran, Conan whispered to her.

"Ran-neechan, I'm gonna go say hello to Auntie and Uncle Kudo."

She nodded, "All right. I'll go wait with the others, so don't take long."

Darting over to where they were, Conan innocently tugged on Yusaku's pants leg.

"Mr. Kudo, can I ask you a question?"

The man smiled uneasily, "Sure. Let's go over here where it's less crowded."

Walking back to the corner of the stage where others weren't in hearing distance, Conan dropped the innocent act and scowled.

"I hope you know, I'm not laughing. Setting it up like someone's about to reveal my identity- that was Mother's idea wasn't it?"

Yusaku laughed, "Yes it was. But did you find out anything important?"

Thinking back to Ran's note, he nodded, "Yeah, yeah. So what if I did?"

"Son, we know it's not yet time to tell her everything but at least try and be there for her this Christmas. Professor Agasa told us she'd stood outside our house for hours once in the snow because she thought you'd come back and that's no way to let a beautiful woman spent her Christmas Eve."

Blushing, Shinichi grumbled back a reply, "... I know. I'll try."

"Shinichi," His Mother's voice cut in from behind him, "Don't try- make it happen. You're a smart boy, so try using that for something other than solving a mystery for once."

"Okay, okay- I get the idea."

Yukiko patted him on the head, "That's my boy. So now, what mushy secret did you put in your note hmmm?"

"Mother! I am not talking about this with you!"

"He probably mentioned how much he admired Ran's strength while Shinichi was away and hoped he could do more for her. That way, it seems to be from Conan's perspective but it really is the truth beneath it all."

Conan turned beet-red and started to walk away, "If you're done embarrassing me for today, I should probably go."

"Looks like you're right, dear."

"He's too easy to read. Needs to work on that," He murmured back.

"I take it you'll be around for the holidays?" Conan asked after a moment.

Yukiko nodded, "We'll be coming and going, of course. But we've already set up a nice Christmas dinner with just our family and the Professor. That way we can talk about things you're not ready to say in front of Ran yet."

Sighing, Conan turned and smiled, "You two just have to come and cause me trouble. Ah well- thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome, son," Yusaku replied, starting to head back in to where several guests were waiting for his autograph.

Pausing to give Conan a hug, Yukiko whispered to him, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to get in touch."

"Okay, Mom."

Walking back across the stage, Conan paused as a Kaito's voice called out to him.

"Hey kid, wait up," Kaito said, running behind him. Kneeling beside him, he opened his hand with a 'pon' and a dove appeared with a note in it's beak, "A thank you, for your assistance."

Conan took it and smirked, "I won't go easy on you, you know that right?"

Kaito shrugged, "It'd get boring if you did."

Taking the note and tucking it into his jacket, Conan returned to where Ran waited by the table with her Father. It had been a long, crazy night, but inside he felt somewhat relieved.

"A secret is the greatest of gifts," He murmured to himself.

"Conan-kun, come on!" Ran said, reaching down to take his hand.

Looking up at her, he had to smile. It might have been simple, but he was glad they'd shared those secrets. Even if it was under the ruse of Conan, his Father was right in saying he meant every word. And with that in mind, he decided that he would find a way to be there on Christmas for Ran. No matter what it took, he'd find a way.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, curiosity had finally gotten a hold of the young detective. Phoning up Hattori, he began to haggle his friend for the 'juicy details' contained in notes that he and Kazuha had exchanged.

"It's nothing, Kudo. Trust me. It's just stupid, childish stuff- that's all."

But hearing the quake in his voice, Conan knew there was more to it than that. Deciding to pull the one trump card he had, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I bet hers went something like this- 'I used to be really jealous of Ran because I thought she was trying to take my Heiji from me. Luckily, she's got someone else for her.'"

"H-How did you know that..." Heiji stammered.

Conan had to withhold a laugh, "Oh, Ran might have mentioned it here and there..."

"Then you know what I said in mine..."

The Osaka detective sounded thoroughly embarrassed and Conan could no longer keep from laughing.

"Oh yes. We've heard already of your eloquent wording."

"Shut up! Kazuha kept looking over at me when I had to write it and I knew that ahou would throw a fit if I didn't say something like that. I didn't want her crying on me while I was trying to eat!"

"Ahh of course, that makes perfect sense," Conan remarked sarcastically.

"Kudo..."

"What was the exact phrasing again? Oh yes- 'I like Kazuha.' Rather straight and to the point, eh Hattori?"

"Hey! I just said I like her, that doesn't mean anything. I mean you like all your friends right?"

Conan shook his head, "Whatever you say. All I know is that if I get something nice for Ran for Christmas and all you get Kazuha is a 'I like you like a friend' gift, I'm not going to hold her back when she pummels you."

"Fine, fine. I get the point," Heiji muttered, then something clicked, "So... you're getting something special for Ran, eh?"

On having his own teasing turned back against him, Shinichi decided to use his full scale of wits to outdo Heiji.

"Ah- so sorry, Hattori. I have to go now. Call me back if you need help picking out a gift for your girlfriend."

And before Heiji could say a word, Conan hung up. Smugly grinning to himself, he mentally noted.

_"Kudo Shinichi- 1, Hattori Heiji- 0"_

-------------------------------------------------


	4. I Just Called to Say…

**Title: **I Just Called to Say...  
**Theme: **Day Four: good conversation/the number four  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha

------------------------------------

The key in any form of detective work was talking first hand with the people involved. Slowly and surely, questions would have them handing over clues without them even realizing it and in no time at all, the mystery would be solved.

This, of course, was something that Kudo Shinichi applied to real life as well. Although, he had to admit, he found it much easier to confront a possible murderer and ask them about the case than he did speaking to his own childhood friend.

Then again, he reasoned, Ran was a force to be reckoned with all her own and he could never tell if she'd be happy to get a call from him or angry that he hadn't called sooner. 

Planning his course of action carefully, and securely blocking the door to the small room in Professor Agasa's lab just in case- Conan took out his cell phone and prepared to set a sequence of events into motion. With four simple phone calls, he would have the mystery solved.

First, he would call Ran's cell phone- which he knew would be off at this time since she was at the dojo training. As planned, he left a very specific message.

"Ran? Ah, I guess you're busy. Call me back when you can, you still have my number right? Ah- bye then."

He knew she had still had it, and could even remember how touched she was when he'd sent it to her cell phone. It was a risk, a very large one, but he knew it meant the world to her and that made it all worthwhile. But he already had two things to prevent her from calling him back before the other three calls were made. One, she would still be training for at least another thirty minutes. Then, he would make sure that in the ten minute span after her training was over that his line was busy. This gave him a clear forty minutes to set up the rest of his plan.

Dialing a second number, he waited for them to answer. Sure enough, within moments the cheerful voice of Sonoko came over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sonoko, I'm kind of in a rush and I can't seem to get Ran to answer her phone. I thought she might be out with you and had it turned off."

Sonoko raised an eyebrow, "Shinichi?"

"Um, yah?"

"Wow- it really is you! I haven't talked to you in forever. Of course, Ran is always talking about you, you know."

Embarrassing as it might be, Shinichi was glad to hear Sonoko start in on her ramblings. If he'd predicted correctly, she'd give him a good head-start on his mystery for this day.

"Ahh- she does?"

"Neh, Shinichi- you'd better get her something really fancy for Christmas this year. After making her wait so long, she deserves the best gift out there!"

"Hey now, I'm busy with a case. And stop acting like we're some married couple! We're just friends..."

"Right, right," Sonoko murmured, her eyes lighting up as an idea hit her, "But you should really treat her to something nice, Shinichi. Perhaps one of those promise rings that are all the rage right now. Ahh- how I'd love to have a boyfriend to share one of those with. Ran's so lucky!"

_"Oi, oi- don't you have Makoto?"_ He thought to himself.

"Errr- well, I've got to go. If you see Ran, tell her I called."

"I'll make sure to let her know you send your love, Shinichi," Sonoko chirped back as the phone clicked off.

Sighing, he hoped that Sonoko didn't come up with too outrageous a tale about how poor Shinichi was so love-sick that he'd called her to beg that she send his heartfelt wishes to his beloved Ran. Shaking his head, a bead of sweat ran down his face.

_"You know...I wouldn't put that past Sonoko. Ah- damnit. At least I've got one lead._

And with that, he adjusted his voice changer to another pitch and dialed the third number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Ah, Kazuha. I have sort of an awkward question for you if you aren't too busy at the moment," Conan said, using Heiji's voice.

"Oi- Heiji, what is it? It better not be something stupid."

"Actually, it's Kudo that asked me to ask you. Seems like he's desperate to get Ran the perfect gift this year and he thought that maybe you'd heard her mention something."

Kazuha tapped her chin, "Well, there was that one day when I visited Tokyo to do some early Christmas shopping..."

"Anything Kudo could use?"

"Ahou, I'm getting to that. There were some dresses here and there, and I remember pointing out those cute promise rings that all the couples are getting anymore," She remarked, clearing her throat as if to make a subtle point to Heiji, "She got all flustered when I mentioned that Shinichi should get her one. You know- a promise that he'll get back from that case in one piece."

"Did you see which type she liked? Maybe we can talk Kudo into that."

"Heiji, I really don't think Shinichi will be able to get her a gold ring with a ruby on it."

"Ahh, so neechan has expensive tastes," Heiji's voice replied, inwardly Shinichi winced at the thought of the price.

"Just tell him to get her one if he can. There are different types of promises, so if he's being a chicken he can pretend that it's just as a friend."

"Aha, okay. Thanks Kazuha," He moved to end the phone call when Kazuha's voice stopped him.

"Oh and Heiji?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I think blue's a pretty color, don't you?"

And before he could clarify if that was indeed an attempt to get a sapphire ring or not, Kazuha hung up.

Sighing to himself, Conan checked the time. He'd expected that Kazuha would start making not-so-subtle demands if Heiji called asking about Christmas gifts on Shinichi's behalf. That's why Conan had already allowed time for the fourth call to be placed. A call, he was certain due to Heiji's anger at him for getting Kazuha's hopes up, which would surely last at least ten minutes past Ran's training time.

Needless to say, Heiji was less than pleased to hear that not only had Conan called Kazuha using his voice but that now his female friend was itching for a promise ring herself that Christmas.

"Sorry, Hattori. It is like she said though- it can be a promise between friends."

"Right. That ahou won't let me live this down if I don't come through with it. And how is either of us going to get the money for this, Kudo?"

"Hey, I didn't say that I was getting it. If we have to, we'll have settle for something similar but cheaper. At least that way it looks like we tried to get them what they wanted but just didn't have the money to do so. That's not so bad, is it?"

"Kudo... you'd better come up with something on this fast or we're both going to be getting nothing but a beating for Christmas."

"I know, I know. It's just Ran deserves this," He said, voice growing serious, "After this last year, after last Christmas, after everything that's happened..."

"Oi, I get the idea. Just next time, let me know before hand if you call around using my voice. I like to know what I'm saying."

"All right. And if I find anything else out about what the girls want for Christmas, I'll let you know since I got you into this. Talk to you later, Hattori."

"Later, Kudo."

Hanging up, Shinichi waited. One, two, three- and as the second hand hit the forth second the phone rang.

_"Right on time, Ran."_

Sitting himself down and making sure he had everything ready to run home as Conan once the conversation was over, Shinichi answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shinichi?" The familiar voice came over the line.

"Yah. I guess I called when you were at practice."

"Mmm, that's okay. I'm just glad you answered when I called back. Earlier the line was busy."

He smiled at that, "Ah, yes. Just something with this case I'm on."

Ran laughed, "That's always it, isn't it?"

"A detective's work is never done. But um," He swallowed as he grew slightly nervous, "I was wondering what you might like for Christmas this year? I'm not sure if I can promise much but I'd like to at least get you something."

"Oh, so you'll be busy?" Her voice turned somber and Shinichi knew he had his real answer already.

"I'll do everything in my power to be there, Ran. But I must admit, what to get you has somehow escaped my powers of deduction."

She laughed at that, but still managed to change subjects, "Oh, anything's fine. But- well, how are you? You're doing okay, right?"

"Ah yah. I'm good. What about you?"

And so continued one of their usual conversations- Ran talking about everything that had happened since they'd last spoken. The cases she'd been on, the goings on at school, and various other chit-chat.

Realizing that if he held out much longer, Ran might start to worry about where Conan was- Shinichi decided to make a graceful exit.

"Well, I've got to go."

"Already? It's only been..."

"An hour and twenty-three minutes," He replied with a laugh.

"Mou! Don't act like that's a bad thing!"

"All right, but you can sure talk my ear off if I let you."

She fell silent for a moment, "Well that's just because I..."

Hoping that it might help make up for the fact he couldn't promise Shinichi's appearance on Christmas, he quietly spoke up.

"It's okay. I've missed you too, Ran."

"Shinichi..."

He laughed nervously, "And in case you're wondering about a gift for me, just promise that no matter what happens you'll not be an idiot and go about crying out in the cold, okay?"

Tears welling in her eyes at his oddly-worded concern, Ran nodded, "O-okay, I promise."

"Good," He replied with a smile, "Bye, Ran. Take care."

"You too," She echoed back and then the two phones were hung up.

And at that moment, it was perfectly clear to both of them that aside from any material gift, there was one thing they wanted most of all.

_"All I want is..."_

_"To see your face..."_

_"Smiling at me."_

_"...And that would be- the best gift of all."_

-----------------------------------------------


	5. An Evening to Remember

**Title: **An Evening to Remember  
**Theme: **Day Five: Gold/Rings  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Kaito/Aoko

------------------------------------------

The second it was announced in the papers, two young men knew they were doomed.

Five golden treasures, each featuring a priceless jewel, to be exhibitioned at the Orikasa Gallery tomorrow night. A one night engagement only.

Conan knew this would mean KID would be there, and Kaito knew his small detective rival would be sure to make an appearance. But despite their child-like excitement over finally having a challenge worthy of their full-attention, the timing was horrible.

Namely, if they went- as fate was practically taunting them to do- they would have two very angry girlfriends. (Girlfriends- they would both be quick to note- that were merely girls that were good childhood friends and nothing else. And their deep blushes when stating such things were not a sign of denial for their feelings. Nope, not at all.)

Kaito had promised to go with Aoko to a movie. Inwardly, he wondered if she'd been tipped off about the jewels before the papers and had purposely set up the date to once again prove he wasn't KID. But thinking back to her scarlet face as she murmured the request, perhaps an innocent date was all it was.

Dropping the newspaper, something finally clicked in Kaito's head.

"Wait...then does this constitute as a real date?"

And finding that more intimidating than Aoko discovering he was KID, Kuroba Kaito quickly ran downstairs to contact Jii. What did you do when you had five jewels to steal and a date to be on anyways?

Shinichi, on the other hand, was in a similar predicament. After getting dragged along with the Shounen Tantei to a very mediocre children's movie, he was so bored that Ran had invited him out for dinner and a movie that Friday. Since he'd been stuck in the body of a seven year old for longer than he'd care to think about, the thought of getting to go out- with Ran, alone- was strangely exciting. It seemed like all the times before, someone always had a tag-along. Whether it was Kogoro, Sonoko or the Shounen Tantei- it always seemed like someone had to ruin it. But this time, it would just be the two of them and no one else.

And yet, it had to fall the same night that Kaitou KID was certain to try and steal those jewels. Folding the paper and placing it aside, Shinichi's mind aptly decided to point out the one little detail he'd missed.

Ran, although she was offering it to Conan and not him, had invited him out for dinner and a movie. If he was in his real body, this would have been a date. And with that thought in mind, and a blush on his cheeks, Conan muttered to himself and went to go talk to the Professor. What was a young man stuck as a child supposed to do on a night that could be- should be- a date and also save five valuable jewels from an international thief?  
-----------------

After much deliberation and planning, they were ready. For the heist that is- for the date... not so much. Conan tried to distract himself by deducing KID's riddle, which had just been issued to the police.

_Tonight my friends, I'll take a beautiful hostage for a ride  
My final verse shall be time's righteous yearly guide  
From the veil of darkness, I shall pull forth a golden light  
And wish a Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night  
- Kaitou KID_

It was easier than most, Conan noted- probably since KID had to issue it right away.

Line one- meant someone would be taken hostage to distract them. Line two, meant the time of the crime was in the final verse of the riddle.

Line three, noted what and where. The golden light was the five treasures, no doubt. And the veil of darkness- was two things. One- the sun setting and two- the gallery closing at five that evening, leaving the displays dark.

As for the when and where, that was easy. From the first line, it was already clear that KID was acting that very night. As for the time, that was in the last line which paralleled the ending of "Twas the Night Before Christmas." After some quick thinking, Conan pinpointed the trick. The year of the publication for that poem was 1823, which converted to military time is 18:23. This set the heist time at a little after six that evening.

Conan frowned, once again looking to the window. Did KID somehow know that he was going on a date with Ran and that they were planning on seeing a movie at six? Or was it just happenstance that it fell then?

Either way, now with the riddle solved- his mind drifted back to his other problem. How to face off against KID without deserting Ran...

----------------------

Kaito barely even noticed the news talking about KID's latest heist note as he headed into his house that afternoon. Having set up the whole thing moments after reading the paper the day before, he was now just getting around to dealing with the more delicate matters of the heist. Namely, how to safely use his date for that evening as the hostage mentioned in the first part of his riddle.

It was the only thing he and Jii could come up with that would keep Aoko's suspicions low. Simply make sure she wasn't in the theater to notice that Kaito had gone missing. It was a believable ploy that was for certain. Kaito had to laugh a bit to himself as he imagined Nakamori-keibu's face on seeing KID show up with his daughter, Aoko, in his arms. Oh yes, that just might make the whole night worth it.

Of course, he knew a certain chibi-tantei would be there. Then- deciding that he'd give Aoko at a night at the movies KID-style; he went about setting up a few more props for his heist that night.

--------------------

At five sharp, two couples left their homes for a night out. Kaito was trying to remain composed, but he found that Aoko's choice of attire had him slightly unsettled.

_"So I guess...this really is a date-date..."_ He thought to himself, his eyes tracing down blue dress she wore.

"What?" She snapped, noticing him staring.

"Just thinking that perhaps I'm under-dressed," He murmured with a shrug, "Ah well- no problem."

With a 'poff' his outfit changed into a nicer set of dress slacks, shirt and a jacket. Holding out a blue flower with a blush, he inwardly wished that his heist could be any night but that night.

"K-Kaito!"

"You care to tell me what prompted this little date?"

He had to ask. If it was another 'prove Kaito isn't KID' ploy he had no reason to play nice. But if it was genuine then... well he had valid reason for the way his heart was racing.

"Um...well," Aoko fidgeted, "Actually, it's because of Hakuba."

"What?" Kaito snapped.

"He offered to take me out, saying that it wasn't right for a girl like me to be all alone right before Christmas. And since my Dad's always busy with KID's heists well..." Aoko blushed, "So um- I told him I couldn't go because I already had a date with someone else."

Kaito frowned, of course Hakuba would _somehow_ know that the jewels were coming into town that Friday. And of course, he probably said just the right words to prompt Aoko into saying she had a date with Kaito instead. Running a hand through his bangs, he awkwardly smiled.

_"I'm going to get Hakuba for this, but it's not Aoko's fault. She still deserves the date she asked for..."_

"Well I have to agree with him on one thing."

Aoko looked up, as she felt Kaito's hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be alone right before Christmas. Come on, let's go."

And as they both smiled nervously, they started to head down the street.

------------------

Meanwhile, another couple had just left their home for a night out as well. And much like Kaito, Conan was finding that this was going to be quite an interesting night.

Ran was wearing a long, blue dress. One, that Shinichi just had to notice, fit her perfectly. On seeing Conan blushing and looking away, Ran had to withhold a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun. Is this too much? I can go change..."

"No! It's okay, it's just..." He berated his mind to come up with something intelligent sounding for an excuse, "Won't you get cold?"

Ran shook her head and picked up a coat, "All right, that better?"

Conan nodded, and swallowed down his nerves as he felt Ran taking his hand.

"Shall we go?"

"Mmhm!" He replied. And with that, they were off.  
-------------------------------

Slightly prior to six that evening, Kaito and Conan made sure to arrive at the movie theater closest to the Orikasa gallery. Conan about tripped when he swore he spotted Kaito walking into the theater, but he quickly shrugged it off.

_"KID wouldn't be at the movie less than an hour before his heist... would he?"_

Kaito, on the other hand, didn't notice that his little detective rival was there as well. Unbeknownst to either of them, their well laid plans just so happened to coincide.

Having taken a seat next to their date for the evening, both Kaito and Conan inconspicuously checked the time. They'd been warned, by Jii and Agasa respectively, that if they were caught constantly checking the time- the girl would think they weren't enjoying the date and were eager for it to be over. Not wanting to give off that impression (or face Aoko or Ran's wrath) they were readily prepared to answer that they were doing this simply to tell how long until the movie started.

At five 'til six, they acted. Both- in a very non-suspicious manner- offered to go to the concession stand and get food and drinks. Under the ploy that they wanted good seats, they'd rushed the girls into the theater first before stopping for the staple diet of popcorn and carbonated beverages, giving them the excuse to get it later.

As they exited the theater- they were now free to put their escapes into action. Standing at the concession stand, Kaito noticed the familiar little boy headed towards the bathroom. Once he was certain no one was watching, he followed.

"Ran, I need you to send Conan immediately to the Orikasa gallery. We think we've gotten a trap set up for KID but as much as I hate to say it- we need that brat's small size to set it up. Ah- gotta run. Please hurry."

Conan finished recording the message in Kogoro's voice and was just about to head back to the movie when he noticed a certain white top hat outside the bathroom stall. Flinging open the door, he wasn't too surprised to see Kaitou KID standing before him.

"So, that was you I saw come in with your girlfriend."

"Ah, so you as well are here?" He asked. Knowing that the movie airing was a romance, Kaito quickly surmised that Conan had to be there with Ran. Laughing a bit at their predicament, he spoke, "They certainly had terrible timing on this date-thing, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Conan replied, casually reaching for his stun-gun watch.

"One minute..." KID said.

"Huh?"

Waving his hand and letting a dove appear, he replied, "Consider it your thanks to me for that dove the other day."

Conan sighed. He _had_ been thankful for that tip-off. Now he had to owe up for it...

Begrudgingly, he let KID go, "Fine. Starting now."

KID flashed a grin and dashed out. Not about to let him get too far, Conan followed. He had planned on waiting in the lobby a moment before going back to Ran with the fake call from her Father, but that all changed as he noticed KID disappear back into the theater. Suddenly, he understood the first line of the riddle...

_Tonight my friends, I'll take a beautiful hostage for a ride._

"So that's how," Conan noted, putting together the last piece of the puzzle, "He's planning on taking Aoko with him so she doesn't find out."

-------------------

Inside the theater, Kaito was finding it harder than he first figured it would be to find Aoko in the dark.

_"Hmm... that's strange. I thought we were sitting over there..."_

Kaito surveyed the theater quickly, finally spotting the brown-haired girl in the blue dress, he swooped in to pick her up in his arms.

Of course by then, the audience had noticed their famous intruder and gasped. KID tipped his hat and ran out. Turning to his hostage, he smiled.

"I do hope you'll pardon me, but I believe I owe your Father a visit."

As he emerged from the dark theater, a Kaito-dummy fell to the ground as if it had been knocked down by KID opening the door. But as he glanced up from his alibi to make sure Aoko had bought it, Kaito realized he'd made once big mistake.

_"This is..."_

"Ran!" Conan's voice yelled out. 

Struggling a bit against her captor, Ran froze on recognizing just who it was that held her.

"Kaitou KID..."

And suddenly, whether they knew each other's identities or not, whether they were destined enemies due to their roles and detective and thief- none of that mattered anymore.

Shinichi inwardly vowed, "_If she gets hurt, KID- there will be hell to pay."_  
---------------------

The heist from there on in was simply put- the most chaotic chase the city had ever seen.

Kaito had bolted from the theater, knowing that mistake or not- his set time of 6:23 was getting near. Taking to the sky on his glider, he smiled down at his unexpected hostage.

"I wouldn't try anything karate-wise up here, Mouri-san. It might be a bit dangerous for both of us."

Ran sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Well then, can you at least tell me why I'm getting taken hostage? It would have made more sense if you'd taken Nakamori-keibu's daughter, wouldn't it?"

_"Ooh, she's good,"_ KID noted, figuring that being around Shinichi she'd picked some things up.

"Actually, that was who I had planned on taking," He explained, landing them atop a building, "But even a thief like myself sometimes has trouble finding things in the dark."

"You mean..."

Kaito looked off towards the gallery, "Yah. Nakamori Aoko is back in that movie theater right now."  
-------------------------

But little did Kaito know, that he had a strange ally in his detective rival.

Amidst the chaos at the theater, Conan had managed to find Aoko and drag her along. Playing the part of an innocent child, he spoke of how he knew her Father was the detective after KID and how he hoped that as Nakamori-keibu's daughter, she'd help him save Ran from the phantom thief.

Glad to be of help- and anti-KID mode on in full force- Aoko rushed along with the small boy towards the location of the heist.

Eyes set on the gallery up ahead, Conan smiled at his trump card.

_"Aoko might have gotten suspicious otherwise, you know. Looks like now you owe me for covering you, KID."_

--------------------

Arriving on the scene, the two found that an elaborate production all its own was already in progress. Just as the clock hit twenty-three after, a huge array of lights illuminated a nearby building.

KID had made sure to call off the cops using Nakamori-keibu's voice moments before, allowing him the chance to appear in full glory with his hostage.

Sure enough, Conan noted as he and Aoko came rushing up, Ran was up there with KID.

Her outfit had been changed to a long, flowing white gown; fitting for her role that evening.

And silently, Conan had to admit KID had sure gone all out on this one.

Atop the building was a giant inflatable King Kong that held Ran tight, and so, even her karate moves just bounced off the giant ape's rubbery surface.

The girl intended for the role had found her Father amidst the police forces. And now, Aoko had taken to berating KID from her Father's side; much too caught up in the chase to wonder about where a certain Kuroba Kaito could be.

Squeezing his way amidst the crowd, Conan tugged on Aoko's dress.

"Miss Nakamori?"

"Ah- little boy. What is it?"

"I think I know how to save Ran, can you help me? We might even catch KID!"

At those last words, Aoko's eyes lit up.

"Daddy, we're going to go see if we can help the hostage," She called out, ignoring her Father's protests from behind her.  
--------------------------------

Kaito set up a dummy with a recording up by the giant ape and winked a goodbye to Ran. To all the cops below, KID still stood there taunting them- but the real KID was actually headed for the gallery and the five jewels. 

Pausing outside one of the doors to the main display room, he set two things into motion. First, he set the KID dummy atop the building flying off with a remote control glider. Then, he quickly snatched up the radio and dispatched a message to the cops inside the gallery.

"This is Nakamori. Get outside now- KID's escaping! We can only assume he's already gotten the real jewels and those you're guarding are fakes. Hurry, we need to stop him!"

Within seconds, the guards stampeded out of the gallery. Sauntering in, KID quickly switched out the jewels for his prepared fakes and disguised himself as a police officer. Rushing back out, he headed to the rooftop to act as if he was saving the hostage.  
-----------------------

"Wait here," Conan instructed Aoko as they reached the top of the stairwell.

"But your friend is right outside, shouldn't we..."

Conan smirked, "You want to see KID, right? Then just stay here and quietly wait. He'll come."

The two waited in the shadows silently. Moments later, hurried footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Conan gestured Aoko to stand away from the door to the roof and stay quiet.

"Please move, boy. We must save the hostage," The official sounding voice boomed.

But Conan wasn't about to be tricked like the others.

"I'm quite sure Ran-neechan can handle herself. Wouldn't you say so, Kaitou KID?"

The false-officer paused on the stairs, and knowing that Conan wasn't easily fooled, he gave in and with a 'poff' changed back to KID's white attire.

"I suppose I can't get past you that easily, Tantei-kun."

"I take it you were too rushed to make this one actually challenging for me. A bit preoccupied with something else, perhaps?"

KID shrugged, "It's the holiday season. We're all a bit busy, wouldn't you say?"

Noticing the noise from the other side of the door, Conan stepped aside just in time as the door was kicked in. Sure enough, Ran stood there smirking at her triumph.

"Your monkey has one weakness," Ran noted walking forward, "He's not fond of sharp objects."

Holding up one of her bobby pins from her hair, Ran smiled as she stood beside Conan.

"Ah, but you still have to get past me, which can be rather tricky since--" In an instant, KID disappeared in a screen of smoke only to appear moments later behind them by the doorway to the roof, "I have a habit of slipping away."

"KID, don't move!" Conan yelled, turning to face him. Hoping he could get this solved smoothly, Shinichi quickly came up with the answer. 

"Ran-neechan, hurry down to the street and find Nakamori-keibu and your Father. Tell them KID is still up here on the roof."

She nodded and rushed off, white dress trailing behind her.

"Something you want to say to me in private, Tantei-kun?" KID asked, knowing he still had the advantage.

"Aoko- now!"

In a quick dash, KID felt two arms wrapping around behind him. His eyes widened and he looked frantically to Conan.

"Boy, how could you--" He cut off his accusation as he noticed Aoko fall limp. Turning quickly to cradle her in his arms, Kaito noticed Conan lowering his stun-gun watch.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but at least give you one good scare," he remarked with a laugh.

"Oi, this isn't funny. She's been plotting KID's death for years. I don't want to know what she'd do once she realized who KID really was..."

"Well, you'd better make sure that that other person is here when she wakes up then so she doesn't get suspicious, right?"

Realizing that Conan had protected his identity by bringing Aoko along and allowing him this chance, Kaito smiled.

"Okay, this is just getting crazy. I guess now I owe you."

Conan shrugged as he started down the stairs, "That's what it looks like to me."

"Thanks."

"Just remember to at least give her a taste of glory," He remarked, then as an afterthought, "Oh, and Ran might want her dress back."

"Ah yes..."

He tossed Conan a blue rose, which transformed mid-air into Ran's blue dress.

"See ya around, Tantei-kun."

"Same to you, KID."  
------------------------------

As soon as he was sure he was alone with Aoko, Kaito quickly transformed back into the outfit he'd worn to the theatre. And like the small detective had suggested, he made sure to let Aoko have her moment of glory.

Shaking her lightly, he smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Aoko! You're okay."

"Kaito?" She questioned, slightly disoriented.

"I heard a detective's daughter was taken by KID and I couldn't find you in the theater so I rushed over here. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Aoko sat up abruptly, looking around. "Where's KID? Last thing I remember I'd almost had him!"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure, Aoko. A little boy said he'd last seen you up here and so I ran up to help. I found you lying on the ground unconscious."

Muttering curses under her breath, she frowned, "Damnit, he must have used something to knock me out. And Father would have been so..."

Her words died on her lips as she noticed a small item tangled around her fingers.

"This is..."

"Aoko- isn't that..."

"It's KID's monocle, I can't believe it! I was this close to catching KID! Daddy will be so proud!" She flung her arms around Kaito's neck in excitement. "Thanks for looking out for me, Kaito."

Nervously, Aoko pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and both of them blushed.

"Well, it's not like I'd want you at the mercy of that thief..." Kaito noted, inwardly pondering the irony of that statement.

Aoko grinned, "Don't worry, I can take him. Next time I'll get his hat! And after that, his jacket. And then, maybe even his pants!"

Kaito laughed nervously, _"Hey now... isn't that getting a bit too personal?"_

The duo was interrupted as the slew of police officers stormed up the stairs. Aoko quickly explained how KID had narrowly escaped her and ran off. But much like she'd predicted- her Father was infinitely proud that his daughter had gotten so close to capturing KID.

Shaking his head at the strange Father-Daughter bonding, Kaito cleared his throat.

"Um, Aoko? I know it got a bit interrupted and all at the movies but- could I still walk you home?"

She turned red and some of the officers whistled. Handing KID's monocle over to her Father so he could go back to the office and celebrate their near victory, Aoko nodded and took Kaito's arm.

"Sure."  
------------------------------------------

Outside the Mouri Detective Agency, two others were bringing to a close their interrupted date. Ran had taken the time to change back into her original dress- although, she'd opted to keep the white one just in case she ever needed it.

Turning to the young boy who held her hand, she smiled.

"Well, that was quite some evening wasn't it Conan-kun?" She had that air to her voice that made him feel like she was once again onto something.

"Mmmhmm," He replied, eying her awkwardly.

"And look- we're back home."

"Yah...um, we are," Conan murmured, hoping that it was not going to be yet another situation where she'd figured out he was really Shinichi.

"But there's one thing that I need to do before our date's over."

Conan gulped. This was it- she'd pieced it together again after reasoning that if KID could disguise as anyone, who's to say that the times Shinichi and Conan both appeared that one of the two was a fake. Yep, he was doomed. Completely doomed. And right before Christmas too, he thought miserably.

_"No presents from Ran this year. She'll return what she's bought and use the money to get something large and heavy to hit me with..."_

"Close your eyes," She said in a sing-song voice. Obviously, she was up to no good.

But hoping that it wasn't one of her karate moves he was about to get hit with, he obliged. Swallowing nervously to himself, he felt her gently lifting the glasses from his face.

_"This is it. I'm doomed..."_

He flinched as he felt her hands gripping his sides- picking him up, no doubt to punt him several feet. But much to his surprise, she remained gentle until he felt her lips softly pressing against his cheek.

No longer able to keep his eyes shut, he blinked them open and blushed furiously. Ran pulled back blushing lightly herself, but with an undeniable smirk.

"A goodnight kiss, it's custom right?" Ran's eyes looked through him, right into the teenager behind the child's facade.

He nodded mutely as she sat him down, still too stunned to risk speaking. With a quick turn, Ran started into the building.

"Now don't tell Shinichi because he might get terribly jealous," She remarked, "Although if he's going to be busy another Christmas then he downright deserves it!"

Conan winced, quickly trying to cover Shinichi, "I- I'm sure Shinichi-niisan would love to be here instead, Ran-neechan."

Ran turned, her eyes softening as a content smile played on her features, "Thank you, Conan-kun. I'm glad to know that someone's looking out for me."

She continued up the stairs humming to herself, and Conan couldn't help but smile. Perhaps she knew, but right now he was just glad to see her happy. His parents had warned him after all that Ran might know more than she let on and this just meant he'd have to start being more careful.

_"Now, if only I could cover for Shinichi missing Christmas again..."_

The flutter of dove wings behind him caused him to jolt around as a familiar cloaked figure smiled down at him.

"Ah, young love at it's finest," He remarked, lowering himself down via his glider.

"KID!"

"Don't worry, I've just come to return something I'd borrowed," He tossed a bag over, "Check them over a thousand times, those are the originals."

Conan yanked the bag open and noticed the five golden treasures gleaming up at him. Quietly, he reached into his pocket and sent a signal to the police via his cell phone.

"Not what you're looking for, I take it?" He countered, hoping he could stall the thief there until the police arrived.

"Oh, and one more thing my small detective friend..."

The magician held up his hands- showing both front and back. But as he spread open his fingers, a gold piece of jewelry appeared between each one.

"Consider it an apology for disturbing your night at the movies," He said tossing one over to Conan. 

Catching it in his hand, he looked down at the small ring. 

"It's from my personal- and perfectly legal- collection. It should be just her size."

Conan's eyes darted up to the window where he could see Ran's silhouette entering the office. 

"Merry Christmas," KID murmured and in a flash of red and green tinsel he was gone.

Watching as he disappeared back into the night, Conan shook his head and looked down at the ring.

_"Now we're even again, right KID?"_

And slinging the bag of the stolen treasures over his shoulder, he started up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning, the headline spoke of how a young boy and Nakamori-keibu's daughter were the ones to thwart KID's heist this time. Conan had handed over the bag to Kogoro the night before, saying he'd gotten it away from KID when Aoko had attacked him. For some reason, Ran seemed to be rather touched by this and at first Conan couldn't figure out why.

But after her Father left to take the jewels back to the owner, Ran pulled Conan aside.

"You didn't have to do that, Conan-kun."

"Huh? Do what?"

Ran smiled, "Waiting until after we were home to solve the case like that. I bet if you're anything like Shinichi you were itching all the way home to close the case."

Conan blinked, "Ahh- well, after all that happened... I just thought that..."

He fell silent as Ran placed a finger over his mouth, "It's okay. Thank you. Sometimes I wish Shinichi could be as mature as you and know when to put ladies first."

Inwardly, Shinichi had to laugh at himself, _"She's right. Leave it to me to kick my on ass at being a gentleman..."_

And with a silent vow to be better about that- whether as Conan or as Shinichi, he returned to his current dilemma at hand.

_"And because of all these cases I still haven't gotten her Christmas gift from Conan. Ahh- being two different people sucks..."_

----------------------------------------------------


	6. Christmas Shopping

**Title: **Christmas Shopping  
**Theme: **Day Six: Hot Chocolate  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran  
**FYI: **3,400 yen is about $30.00

------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning, and Christmas was only a few days away. Much to his dismay, Conan had gotten dragged out along with Genta and Mitsuhiko for the day. Apparently, Ayumi's Mother had taken the girls shopping for Christmas gifts.

Shinichi had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Haibara on a stereotypical girl's shopping day. But he himself was no more free from the day-to-day trials of being a child than she was. With the girls gone, Mitsuhiko had suggested a boy's day to counter it.

Much to Conan's dismay, Ran had taken the phone-call and told Mitsuhiko that she'd bring Conan to the cafe the trio was meeting at. This of course, left no room for him to make an excuse and spend a day doing something productive- like searching for clues about the Black Organization or re-reading A Study in Scarlet for the hundredth time.

Sitting around the small cafe table, the three ordered up warm mugs full of hot chocolate and sat about talking about what they wanted for Christmas and what they were getting for others.

But the real trouble began when the subject turned to girls.

"So, Conan- you getting any girl something nice for Christmas?" Genta asked with poorly disguised jealousy.

Not thinking as he wiped the chocolate froth from his mouth, Conan shrugged, "Just Ran..."

Genta and Mitsuhiko exchanged a glance before stammering out their questions.

"You mean you don't like Ayumi-chan?"

"Or even Haibara?"

Realizing his mistake, Conan waved his hands, "Ah--no no! I like them just..."

"Not like that?" Genta asked with a grin.

Mitsuhiko elbowed Genta in the side, "Maybe he only goes for the older girls."

Conan slumped down in his seat as the two others ignored his protests and continued to speculate on his love-life. After several whispers between the two, he heard them cheer. Blinking back to attention, Conan was already dreading what new adventure they'd planned for the day.

"So it's settled then," Genta said taking the lead, "Mitsuhiko can get Haibara a gift. I'll get one for Ayumi and Conan can get one for his high-school girlfriend."

Smacking his forehead, Shinichi lamented his predicament once again.

_"Oi, oi... aren't boys this age supposed to be afraid of girls or something? Ah well, I do need to get Ran a gift from Conan- their stupid joking aside..."_

"All right! Shounen Tantei shopping mystery!" Mitsuhiko chimed in as the boys paid the waitress and headed down the street, "Puzzle number one- what to get the girls..."

"Hmmm..." Genta frowned, "Well there's a new Kamen Yaiba toy out."

"Genta, these are supposed to be gifts for them- not ones we want ourselves."

"Oh."

Resigning himself to the adventure, Conan shook his head, "Let's just head to the mall and look around."

"That's our Conan, always one to come up with the best idea!" Mitsuhiko replied, proudly patting Conan on the back.

And as they headed down the street, Genta and Mitsuhiko started singing 'Jingle Bells.' Luckily for anyone around, Conan wasn't in the mood to sing.   
----------------------------------

They'd looked at toys, clothing and everything in between. Finally, the three boys found themselves nervously standing near the jewelry displays.

"I'm not sure I have the money for this, Genta..."

Genta pulled out his pockets, "Yah, neither do I."

But despite their distress, Conan seemed to be rather intent on observing the selection of necklaces. Thanks to an i.o.u. from KID, he'd gotten a fairly nice ring- something he was still having Professor Agasa check for legitimacy- but he still needed one more gift for Ran. And what better, he noted on looking at the gold necklaces, than something that would match his other gift?

"Oi, Conan- do older girls really have this expensive of taste?"

Mitsuhiko nodded sagely, "Of course, they expect jewels and clothes and all kinds of things! That's what they're nothing but trouble."

"But...then why are we getting gifts for Ayumi and Haibara?"

He paused, "Um...because we like them?"

"Oh..."

Checking the money in his pockets- and thanking his parents for sending him a little extra secretly that month- Conan pointed to a nice gold chain.

"Ma'am, how much is that one?"

"Ah, it's only 3,433 yen. It's on sale today."

_"I might have to use it as Shinichi's gift if that ring falls through... Ahh, there goes all my money..."_

Biting his lip and figuring it was the least he could do if he couldn't turn back in time- Shinichi nodded, "I'll take it."

"Wow- you really like Miss Ran!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"I wish I had that kind of money..."

"Um... it's just a thank you since she's watching me since my parents are away..." Conan muttered, blush betraying his intent.

The two other boys exchanged a knowing look, "Uh-huh. Sure."

Making his purchase, Shinichi sighed. Sure- older girls were expensive to buy for. But when you had to cover for the fact you might not make in person, it sometimes was the best you could do.

Ignoring the taunting he got the rest of the trip out, Conan made sure to tease right back as the other boys selected their gifts- a teddy bear for Ayumi and a book for Haibara. As they walked back to Professor Agasa's, Conan couldn't help but think of Ran's face on seeing his gift.

_"She'll be surprised, then touched, then probably start crying because she's an idiot like that,"_ He laughed inwardly, _"I suppose that's what makes it all worth the trouble of buying it though. Just to see her face light up like that, makes it all worth it."_

--------------------------------------------------


	7. Snow Angel Promise

**Title: **Snow Angel Promise  
**Theme: **Day Seven: Snowball fight/Snow/Snow Angels  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran  
---------------------------------------------

There had been a decent amount of snow falling throughout the day. It had started light, drifting down in large fluffy flakes and speckling the ground. About mid-way through the day, it started to really come down and by early evening- it was perfect weather for playing out in the newly created snowdrifts.

This, of course, meant that the Shounen Tantei was geared up and ready to drag its two more solitary members out for some fun.

Knocking loudly on the Professor's door, they found Haibara by the computer and quickly rushed her into a coat and out the door. Meanwhile, Professor Agasa finished up his conversation with Shinichi via phone.

"They're going to be headed your way soon," He warned as the stampede in the room behind him died down.

Conan sighed, "And we still haven't worked out something to get Shinichi back on Christmas..."

"Perhaps we should look into building a fully equipped robot that you could operate."

"I think Ran might notice that something's wrong if I'm not dodging her punches, Professor."

"Ah- true true. Well, don't worry too much Shinichi. If we need to set up a power-outage and use the darkness to hide your face like last time- then that will have to do."

"Yah, I know... I just wish I could think up something else."

But before the two could discuss the matter further, the loud pounding on the door indicated that the Shounen Tantei had arrived.

Out into the snow Conan went and into the childhood wonderland of a snow-filled day. This of course, led to the usual snowball fight. And as Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta teamed up against Haibara and Conan- it was looking to be an all-out war. Little did they know, their opponents had several years experience...  
-----------------------

The battle hadn't lasted long. Between Haibara calculating the perfect angle to throw them at to Conan making snow-soccer balls to kick, the three others found themselves quickly disenchanted by the game.

Currently, they'd taken to making snow angels in the snow bank a passing plow had created. Lying back against the cool, white powder; Shinichi let his mind wander to how he'd done this many years before.

They were probably about the same age- he reasoned, thinking back to the days of his own childhood with Ran. He could remember the snowball fights the two waged on each other until their parents came to usher them back inside shivering and sneezing. Thinking on their current positions, he clearly recalled a very specific snow angel...  
------------------------

"Ran! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making a snow-angel. What does it look like, silly?"

"Ha! How can you make a snow angel when you're so far from an angel?"

Shinichi winced as one of Ran's legs kicked into his shin.

"Ouch!"

"What were you saying again?"

"Nothing..."

Plopping down in the snow next to her, his mind began to wander to his take on the childhood tradition.

"You know, I bet Sherlock Holmes could tell a lot about a person by the imprints they left in the snow."

"Oh?" Ran questioned, sitting up.

Nodding, Shinichi smirked as he pointed to the imprint behind Ran.

"See- I can tell that you have long brown hair, since some of your hair would get stuck to the snow and left behind and a light indention is left in the snow as to the length. Also, the basic make of your clothes is also documented."

Standing and pacing about the snow-angel, Shinichi put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I can tell you're right-handed because the swoop of this angel's wing is a bit deeper and taller than the other because your right-arm is stronger from constant use."

"And as we can see," Ran butted in, clearing her throat, "Next to this angel was a mystery-freak."

Pointing to the imprint Shinichi had left, they could both clearly make out the imprint of a small magnifying glass that had been in Shinichi's back pocket.

But on having Ran, even teasingly, agree with him made Shinichi smile.

"See- now we just need to add one more thing..." Walking up to the top of Ran's snow angel, he reached down and drew an oval in the snow. "A halo, am I correct?"

Ran laughed, blushing a bit as she did.

"I thought you said I wasn't one, idiot."

Coughing and blushing a bit to himself, Shinichi looked away.

"Well...ahem, by my deductions it seems that perhaps this detective can be persuaded to believe otherwise."

Standing and sidling up next to Shinichi, Ran lightly tapped his leg.

"In other words, this detective has a bruised shin and wants to go back home."

The two laughed, bickered and threw a few lopsided snowballs back and forth as they walked back to their houses.

"You're coming over for Christmas, right Shinichi?" Ran asked when they reached her door.

Turning to walk home himself, he smiled, "Of course- I wouldn't miss it for anything!"  
--------------------------------

"You're thinking about her again," The modulated voice cut in.

Conan blinked his eyes open; his memories slowly fading back away as he stared up at Haibara.

"W-what?"

"Ran. I'd overheard your discussion with the Professor. So you're that eager to go through excruciating pain just to see her for a few minutes? It must be nice to be in a love like that."

"Oi, oi..."

Smirking at him as she stood, Haibara shrugged.

"Well, I'm usually not the type to encourage such things- but my sister always loved Christmas so I suppose, in her memory I could make an exception."

Conan's eyes widened and he jumped up beside her.

"You mean, you'll..."

"I'll talk to the Professor and see what we can come up with. It'll give me a chance to test various reaction levels again if nothing else."

_"...So I'm just your guinea pig after all, eh?"_

"Just promise me one thing."

On seeing her turn serious, Conan did as well.

"What?"

Cracking her slight smile, Haibara looked off towards the other three children.

"Just don't do anything stupid. Christmas wouldn't be the same without another intelligent person at the table."

Walking up beside her, he nodded.

"That's a promise, Haibara. I'll be there for your guys' Christmas as Conan too."

And as the weary group of kids headed down the streets to their respective homes, Shinichi decided that for right now- being both Conan and Shinichi wasn't so bad.

_"I have important people to celebrate with both of them. And..." _He thought with a wide grin, _"There's nothing like getting two gifts just for being yourself."_

--------------------------------------------


	8. Cooking Up Chaos

**Title:** Cooking up Chaos  
**Theme: **Day Eight: baking cookies  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha  
----------------------------------------

The incriminating evidence was right there in plain sight. It was so painfully obvious that even Kogoro, while drunk and ranting about Yoko, could probably see it and laugh at how blatant the person was flaunting it.

Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. He was framed- set up by a beautiful woman with a sweet smile and a powerful karate kick. Seriously, Conan muttered under his breath, how could any person in his situation say no?

And so- there he sat atop a stool wearing the thing like a red-flag. If anyone who knew his true identity were to see it, Shinichi was well aware he would probably never live it down. Ran, on the other hand, just smiled and said he was adorable.

Adorable on Conan? Perhaps. Possible life-scarring jokes to be made by those knowing he's Shinichi? Most likely.

Glaring down once again at the offensive piece of cloth, Conan meekly tugged at it.

"Ran-neechan, do I really..."

She turned towards him, tense smile in place and a warning gleam in her eyes.

"Yes. We can't have you getting dirty and that's the only one I have that'll fit you even half-way decently."

Conan looked at it again and bit his lip. Nope, even if he was lucky enough to have no one but Ran see him like this- he himself was not ever going to live this down. Conan or not, Kudo Shinichi sitting in a pink apron and helping Ran bake cookies was just not something that could easily be forgotten.

And much like the fact he could never go _anywhere_ without some crime happening, Conan was doomed from the start to have some unexpected guests drop by to visit.

On the first knock, Conan estimated how fast he could run to the bathroom and hide. At the second knock, he was starting to pull the apron off. But, on the third knock- his plans were thwarted in a second as Ran picked him up off the stool and walked with him to the door.

"Coming!" She called out.

Looking about frantically for an escape, Shinichi realized he was doomed the second the door swung open and none other than Hattori Heiji grinned down at him and started laughing.

"Hattori-kun!" Ran said cheerfully, then noticing that he was completely caught up in laughing at Conan, she frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Ku-Ku--" He winced and corrected himself, "Kiddo here. Pink's just not his color, Neechan."

Ran put her hands on her hips, about to give Heiji an earful when she was promptly beaten to it.

"Ahou! Why don't we stick you in and see how you like being laughed at, eh?" Kazuha retorted, walking in the door.

"Oi, oi- that's not necessary..."

Hiding a positively evil smirk, Conan looked up at the girls innocently, "Well, if Heiji-san really wants to wear it..."

Kazuha and Ran exchanged a look and moments later, Heiji found himself wearing another equally offensive pink apron.

"What - do you collect these things?"

Ran scoffed, "They were my Mother's. Come on, Kazuha-chan. Let's work on these cookies while these two help."

Heading over to the counter, the two girls started talking. Apparently, Heiji had come into Tokyo to pick up a specialty gift his Mother wanted to get for his Father. Of course, Kazuha tagged along and of course, they just _had_ to stop by and visit Ran and Conan.

As the girls began to chat away about Christmas and the way they wanted to decorate the cookies, Conan and Heiji slipped out into the hallway. After quickly removing the pink aprons as if the fabric was on fire, they both laughed a bit at each other.

"You are _so_ lucky you're a kid right now, Kudo. Of course, I'll remember this and make sure to remind Ran once you get around to telling her the details so she can laugh at it too."

"How very kind of you," Conan muttered sarcastically. "Now what is it you really wanted to talk about?"

Heiji shrugged, realizing that the other teen-detective had easily read his actions and knew he wanted to get alone so they could talk in private.

"Well, it's actually about something I got recently. By dove-mail, if you could call it that..."

Looking up to make sure the girls were still busy, Heiji fished something out of his pocket.

"You know anything about this necklace? The note seemed to hint that you'd be able to fill me in."

Thinking back to the incident a few days earlier with Kaitou KID and the ring he'd received- Conan knew immediately what it must be.

"Consider it a Christmas gift from KID."

Heiji's eyes widened, "You're joking. Why would KID just drop off an expensive necklace at my house?"

"Because he owed me," Conan replied, leaning back against the door. "He probably knew if Ran got a fancy ring for Christmas, Kazuha would kill you if you didn't give her something nice too."

"Wait a second, how did KID end up owing you a ring?"

Hearing Ran calling for them, Conan shrugged and begrudgingly picked the apron up off the ground.

"It's a long story I'll have to fill you in on later. But if you're worried about it being legit, drop it by Professor Agasa's to have him check it out. The ring I got is there now, and he's still finding it classified as a legal piece of jewelry."

"So you're really going to give Ran a ring? But..." Heiji paused, smug grin on his face, "If you're still stuck as Conan won't the marriage proposal be a bit awkward?"

Conan turned bright red, glaring and stammering, "Proposal- Heiji what in the... how did you get that idea!"

Heiji laughed, "Okay, just joking with ya Kudo. Well, as fishy as it sounds I know KID's right about one thing."

"Heiji! You ahou, get back in here!" Kazuha's voice echoed from the other room.

Nodding as if that just emphasized his point, he sighed, "If Ran's getting a ring, I'll have to get Kazuha something nice after all... I mean," Heiji blushed, "Not that I was getting her something crappy or anything just- well, I think this will mean more. As her friend of course!"

Shaking his head, Conan muttered, "Whatever you say, Heiji."

Heading back in before the girls continued to yell at them, the two whispered a few last words.

"So you'll call me tonight and tell me about this KID thing, right?"

"Yah, but it might be rather late."

"Why's that?"

Conan motioned Heiji closer and he whispered in his ear. Heiji blinked before smiling down at his shrunken-friend.

"So you are going to try and make a Kudo-sized appearance for her. You sap."

"Hey!" Shinichi retorted with a blush.

Walking back in before Heiji could tease him further or Ran could continue yelling for them to come back in, Conan shook his head.

_"As if you aren't getting sentimental about giving Kazuha that necklace, you dolt. Don't even start with me on being a sap."_

It didn't take long before the two girls had corralled them both back into the kitchen to make the final touches on the cookies. When it came time to add decorations to the Christmas-themed cookies, the group barely managed to get started before a frosting-war broke out and they all started drawing on each other. Conan and Ran had both drawn various swiggles and dots; while Heiji and Kazuha both ended up with red and green ahous written on their faces.

As the absurdity of the situation kicked in, they all laughed; finally turning their attention to the cookies themselves.

After cleaning things up and enjoying a few of their hard-earned cookies, the four decided that they'd get together again on Christmas to celebrate. Conan smiled at that, feeling like even though only one of the three others knew who he really was- he was fitting in with the group of friends Shinichi would have if he was there.

Sending Kazuha and Heiji on their way with a small tin filled with half of the remaining cookies, Ran came over and sat down beside Conan on the couch.

"That was certainly fun, don't you think Conan-kun?"

He nodded, "Though next time, Ran-neechan- I don't think Heiji-san or I really want to wear pink aprons."

Ran laughed and ruffled Conan's hair.

"Okay, okay. No pink ones, I promise."

And as a light snowfall began again outside, Conan dozed off next to Ran on the couch. The two of them exhausted after their baking escapade and soundly asleep until Kogoro returned later that evening. Christmas wasn't there quite yet, but the spirit was alive and well already. And that alone, gave Conan the hope that his plans too would work out.

-----------------------------------------


	9. The Meaning of the Prince

**Title:** The Meaning of the Prince  
**Theme: **Day Nine: ballet/Nutcracker  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Sonoko/Makoto  
-----------------------------------------

It wasn't exactly what he would have expected as an early Christmas present from his parents, that was for certain. Glaring at the two pieces of paper, Conan frowned.

_"Oi, just because I look seven doesn't mean I am anymore!"_

Sulky sitting down on the couch, he pondered what could have given them the idea that he wanted to sit through watching a stupid ballet. Little did he know, his answer was right there all along- namely a certain young lady with long brown hair.

She'd been getting something from her room when she heard Conan come in. And on seeing the young boy looking so down, Ran quickly went over to see what had happened.

"What's the matter Conan-kun? Did something..." Her eyes caught sight of the tickets he held and her face lit up, "Are those tickets to the sold-out performance of the Nutcracker that that famous ballet troupe is performing tonight?"

"I guess," He muttered.

"Wow! You're so lucky, Conan-kun. I'd love to go see it, but I'm sure you're already taking someone special along with you, right?"

His eyes locked with hers and he instantly knew why his parents had sent these tickets his way. Narrowing his eyes, he inwardly sighed at his parents.

_"Father... if this is your way out of getting stuck watching ballet with Mother and trying to play matchmaker, I'm not the least bit amused." _

"So... who's the lucky girl?" Ran questioned, sitting down beside him.

Conan just blushed, "Um...well...actually, I was going to ask you," He gulped, knowing he had to be sounding incredibly stupid at the moment, "But if you don't want to I'm sure I can just ask the Professor or someone else to come."

Ran blinked, the words sinking in; seconds later, she was hugging Conan tightly against her.

"Conan-kun, I'd love too! That's just so sweet of you," She gushed.

Shinichi just blushed brighter red and desperately wished he was not as up-close and personal with Ran's chest as he was at that moment.

"Ran-neechan..." He stammered.

Finally, she let her vice-grip go, "Ahh, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited; I got a bit carried away. Now, why don't we both go get changed and then we can stop somewhere nice and get dinner on the way."

"Won't your Dad be mad if you don't fix him something?"

"Eh, I'll leave him some instant ramen. If he gets desperate then perhaps it'll give him more incentive to go talk to Mom," Ran remarked with a wink. 

Conan shook his head, _"Like that's going to happen..."_  
-----------------------------------------------

They arrived at the theater a little before the show began and Ran paused to point out a few things on the poster for the performance. It was then that they noticed a familiar face standing nearby.

"Sonoko!" Ran called out, walking over to her friend, "What are you doing here?"

The girl scoffed, "Dad gave me the tickets and said I could use it for a date, but it's probably just because he didn't want to come with Mom."

Conan rolled his eyes, _"Sounds like another Father I know..."_

"So then, where is he?"

"He? Who he?"

"Kyougoku-san, of course."

Sonoko fidgeted, "Well..."

"Sonoko, don't tell me you brought someone else!"

"No! It's just..." She looked to her phone, "I told him to come here today, but he hasn't called back so..."

Ran put an arm around Sonoko's shoulders, "I'm sure he'll be here. He's probably just running late."

"Oh sure, you can be optimistic about it. Look at you and Shinichi! He never calls and yet you two are still practically married."

_"Oi, oi...I do too call!"_, Shinichi thought to himself, trying desperately to hide his blush at the girls comment.

"Sonoko... This isn't about me and Shinichi, this is about you and Kyougoku-san. His heart's in the right place, even if he's a bit awkward about it. Sure, he has to run off and pursue his dream- but he still cares about you, I'm sure of it."

Wiping a stray dramatic-tear away, Sonoko perked right up, "I guess you're right. I mean, who wouldn't be positively smitten with me anyways?"

Ran laughed nervously, "Uh... right. So where are your seats?"

"It's in the executive box, probably far from your..." Sonoko paused as she noticed Ran gaping down at the tickets Conan held.

"Conan-kun, how did you get these?"

He laughed nervously, "Uncle and Auntie Kudo said they couldn't come, so they gave me theirs."

"Then that means..."  
-------------------------------------------

"Right this way," The usher said, leading the three into the executive box.

"Wow, who would have thought that we'd get to see this together- right Ran?"

"Mmmhm, and in such wonderful seats at that."

The lights blinked to indicate that the show was about to start and Sonoko glanced around anxiously. On not seeing what she was looking for, she sighed dejectedly.

"But... it looks like he's not coming."

Ran got up and went to the usher by the stairs, "Sir, could you make sure if there's someone looking for a Suzuki Sonoko that they'll be brought here right away?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Returning to her seat, Ran patted Sonoko's hand, "There now, if he comes a bit late he'll be able to find us."

Sonoko frowned, "He probably had some tournament today and forgot all about it."

Obviously thinking about a certain someone else, Ran shook her head, "They do sometimes get a little too caught up in their dreams, don't they?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The ballet was more interesting than Conan figured it would be. Sure, he knew the story- but something about watching it live and watching Ran react to it gave it a whole different meaning. At various parts, she'd point out things or make remarks here and there.

"You know Conan-kun, Shinichi actually reminds me of someone in this..." She'd said near the start.

Conan had asked who, but she just winked and said, "You'll know once it's over."

Intermission came and went, and Ran was glad to see that Sonoko was enjoying herself despite the fact that Makoto still hadn't arrived. But as the end of the ballet neared, Shinichi found that he still couldn't understand what Ran meant about one of the characters being him.

Then, as the character Marie woke up after her dream- it all started to come together. There was the knock on the door, and Marie answered it to find Herr Drosselmeyer and his nephew waiting outside.

"See, Conan. There he is. Although he'd been under the spell as the nutcracker, the Prince was always there to protect Marie. It's just like Shinichi- he always seems to call right when I feel like I need him the most."

Conan nodded, taking each and every one of those words to heart. Little did Ran know, Shinichi was more like the Prince than she first thought.

_"Although,"_ Conan thought to himself, _"The idea of Gin and Vodka dressed up as the evil rats who cursed the Prince is quite the mental image."_

As the audience applauded and the cast took their bows, another knock drew their attention to the door to their executive box. Sonoko rushed to answer it, ready to give whoever dared be there a piece of her mind.

But all her anger seemed to disappear as she noticed Makoto standing there. He had more bandages on his face than usual and he was breathing heavily. On seeing Sonoko, his face lit up.

"Sonoko-san, I made it."

"Made it?" She yelled, "You came too late! The show's over!"

Makoto blinked, "Oh. I meant I made it to finals and won- see?"

He held out a golden medal and shyly rubbed the side of his head, "I would have called but I didn't want to interrupt the performance for you."

"You...you..." Sonoko paused in her tirade as she felt the weight of the medal being hung around her neck, "Makoto?"

"I won it just for you, Sonoko-san. It can be...sort of an early Christmas, right?" He said blushing.

Sonoko smiled at that, blushing and looking down at the medal, "Really? For me?"

He nodded. Nearby, Ran and Conan just exchanged a knowing glance.

"I had a feeling he'd come just at the right time," Ran remarked, watching the two.

"How's that, Ran-neechan?"

She smiled and tapped Conan on the nose, "Because a man in love always comes to save his princess."

---------------------------

As they walked home that evening, Conan couldn't help but think back to some of things Ran had said earlier that day.

_"He has to run off and pursue his dream- but he still cares about you, I'm sure of it. Sure, they do sometimes get a little too caught up in their dreams, don't they? But they always come back, because a man in love always comes to save his princess."_

Wondering if it was indeed what he suspected, he posed the innocent question.

"Ran-neechan, is Shinichi-niisan your Prince?"

Ran turned bright red and blinked, "Conan-kun! What are you asking that for?"

"It was what you said earlier to Sonoko-neechan. It was like you were talking about someone important to you as well."

Pausing on the front steps, she looked off down the street. Then with a shy smile, she bent down and whispered to Conan.

"Now don't tell Shinichi, okay?"

Conan mutely nodded, watching as she headed up the stairs. Little did Ran know, she'd already told Shinichi herself. Following her up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile at her words.

_Shinichi is... well, he's like a Prince that's on a mission. His mission might come first, perhaps because he doesn't want others hurt; but when it comes down to it- he tries his best to be there. But that's okay, I guess. I'll wait until he can come home for good._

Thinking to the days ahead of him, Conan shook his head.

_"And sometimes your idiot Prince goes through a lot of damn pain just to get back home. But hey- it's always worth it for you, Ran."_

--------------------------------------------


	10. Luck of the Ten

**Title:** Luck of the Ten  
**Theme: **Day Ten: the number 10  
**Pairing: **Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko (mentions of Mitsuhiko/Haibara and Takagi/Sato)  
**Notes: **Enjoy the little cameo here from the Yaiba-cast

---------------------------------------------

It was clear that she was up to no good, Kaito noted with a frown as he noticed Akako smirking. Then again, anytime Akako looked particularly happy or devious- Kaito worried. And considering some of her prior stunts, he had ever reason to be concerned.

But this time, it seemed like she had an accomplice (well, aside from Lucifer and whatever other demons she cared to summon) and that made Kaito all the more nervous. Her cell phone had rang mid-class that day (it's ominous tune of "Night on Bald Mountain" making the entire room feel ill at ease) and after that, she'd just been very smirky and shady acting.

And since, he had due cause to believe that whatever it was she was up to probably involved him or his more infamous alias- Kaito took it upon himself to follow her that day after school.  
----------------------

She'd rummaged through every drawer, nook and cranny of the room- finally unearthing the small amulet and letting Heiji run off to solve a case. Waving him off with a smile, Kazuha's face quickly shifted to a scowl the second he was out of sight.

"He's gonna need that amulet for more than this case if this is what I think it is..."

Going back to the bottom of the sock drawer, she gently lifted out the strange box she'd spotted earlier. Glancing about to make sure no one was coming, she lifted the lid off and frowned.

Inside was a beautiful necklace, the gold sparkling as the light hit it; but Kazuha was skeptical- very skeptical- about who the necklace was for.

_"Heiji's not confessed any sort of feelings, so it's probably not for me... Maybe, he's helping his father hide it from his mother? Or...what if he..."_

Cutting off her thought, her mind returned to her first instinct on seeing the box- Heiji got a piece of jewelry for another woman. Quickly stuffing the box back where she'd found it, Kazuha headed down the stairs and said her goodbyes to Mrs. Hattori.

Pulling out her cell phone and a folded newspaper clipping, Kazuha took a deep breath and dialed.

_"I didn't want to resort to this, but that ahou has left me no other choice!"_  
---------------------------------------------

Mitsuhiko was desperate. He'd returned the book he'd originally gotten for Haibara-san's Christmas gift after deciding she wouldn't like it. Now, he was completely stumped as to what to get her.

She wasn't the 'girly' type, like Ayumi, who would be glad to get a teddy-bear or something like that. And sure, Haibara liked computers; but it would be hard to figure out what kind of computer games she wouldn't get bored with.

Dejectedly sitting on the bench at the park, he tried to think on what she could possibly want. Before any idea could hit him, a wind-blown newspaper did instead.

"Ack! Wait...what is this?" Looking down at the small ad, he blinked, "Well, it's worth a try."

Reaching into his backpack, he dug out a piece of paper. Putting his pen to the page, he began to write.

_"Now, I just have to present my case in the most sympathetic way..."_  
-----------------------------------------

Ran was tired. Between a long day at school and then some rigorous karate training, she was fully prepared to come home, fix dinner, and get a good night's sleep. Little did she know, her Father had other plans.

"I'm home!" She called, coming into the office.

Kogoro sat up from where he sat slumped at his desk and held out a rolled newspaper in her direction.

"It's about time. Now we have to hurry and get down to this new restaurant to claim our prize."

"Our prize?"

Standing, he quickly took her bag from her hand, tossed it to the couch, and headed for the door.

"You're one of the ten winners, so we have to hurry."

"Tousan! I didn't even enter anything!"

Kogoro smirked, "Well thanks to my quick thinking you have. Hah ha! Aren't you so lucky as to have me as a Father?"

Ran looked skeptical, while a familiar voice started to read the article from the newspaper.

"The Demon's Kitchen. A new restaurant and bar, complete with its own fortune teller on staff to see into your future. As a special Grand Opening feature, we're giving ten lucky winners a free dinner and a charm from our fortune teller to grant one Christmas wish. Write or call in with the reasons why you deserve this prize. Winners will be announced at 4 p.m. on December 22. Good luck!" Conan read, glancing up at Ran, "Ran-neechan, what's with this circled article?"

She sighed, glaring at her Father.

"Tousan! Don't use me to get you free drinks!" Ran reprimanded before turning to Conan, "Conan-kun, we're going out to eat since _someone_ apparently entered me in this contest."

Shinichi frowned as the words of the article echoed in his mind.

_"I have a feeling that somehow that bumbling detective dragged me into this..."_

"So what did you write in to get Ran-neechan to win?" He asked innocently as they waited for a cab.

Kogoro shrugged, "Just some babble about how that Kudo is a good-for-nothing. I'm sure the people there just felt so sorry for her and had to let her win."

_"Oi, oi... it's not like I want to be stuck like this!"_ Shinichi thought to himself, before worriedly glancing at Ran.

"Ran-neechan, are you okay?"

Her tense smile snapped into place, "I'm fine, Conan-kun. I just wish Otousan had let me write my _own_ letter."

The trio loaded into the taxi cab and headed downtown. Meanwhile, Conan tried to figure out exactly what was going through Ran's mind.

_"It sounds like she would have entered it anyways, but still... I don't mean to seem like such a horrible person to her. Whatever this wish of hers is- I just hope I can live up to it."_  
-------------------------------------------

The restaurant was crowded with news cameras, onlookers and the ten lucky people who'd won the contest. Entering the place, Conan noticed that several familiar faces were there. Ran quickly went over to the winner's line and began talking with Kazuha who'd also made the top ten. Behind them, Mitsuhiko talked to Officer Takagi while Ayumi and Genta waited at a nearby table.

Thinking to himself, Conan wondered if Haibara would make some dreary comment if she was there about how he must be letting his bad luck rub off on others to the point they had to wish it away. That of course, brought his mind to the matter he'd discussed with her and Professor Agasa. But before he could think over it any longer, a familiar voice cut in.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one here to spy on someone," Kaito remarked casually.

Looking up, Conan spotted Aoko in the winning ten and easily figured things out, "Hoping she doesn't wish KID's death or something like that?"

"If I get desperate, I'll talk the fortune teller into talking Aoko out of it," He said with a shrug.

"You know her?"

"Heh, she's some nutcase that goes to my school. Apparently the restaurant called her up to help with publicity. I'd actually followed her after school because I thought she might be cursing me again."

"Sounds like your life's an adventure as well."

The odd duo watched as the announcer listed off the names of the ten winners and they lined up in front of the small room where their fortunes would be read.

Shrugging, Kaito started to saunter that way, "Well, little detective- I've got to go make sure Akako doesn't curse anyone."

"Heh. All right, but let's put off any challenges until after Christmas. Is that a deal?"

Glancing to Aoko, Kaito smiled, "Unless something comes into town last minute I should be able to agree to that."

"Good."  
-----------------------------------

"So he got a present for another girl?" Ran asked.

Kazuha nodded, "It has to be! Why else would he have that?"

"It could be for you, you know."

She blushed, "No way! Heiji's just... he wouldn't get me something that nice, would he?"

Ran smirked, "Perhaps someone gave him a nudge in the right direction this year."

"That ahou would take more than a nudge to realize some things..."

Their conversation came to a hush as the announcer ushered the first winner into the room. After the name was announced, a young brown-haired girl with a ponytail nervously entered.

"Wow, I wonder what her story was..." Kazuha murmured, shifting the subject elsewhere than her and Heiji.

Ran tapped her chin, "Who knows. I'm sure the top ten had to be really something to win though."

"That reminds me, I told you mine- what was yours?"

Sighing, Ran pointed to her Father, "You'd have to ask him for specifics since he entered it without me knowing. But I have a feeling he wrote something about Shinichi never being around for me..."

"Well that sounds like a sob-story winner to me. Especially since it's almost Christmas. So, have you heard from him today?"

Ran shook her head, "Just the usual 'I'm busy with a case' message on his voice mail. I've just... not felt right leaving a message."

"Then use your wish to get him home for Christmas!" Kazuha said hopefully.

Beside her, Ran smiled sadly, "But if he's busy then..."

Before she could say more, her cell phone rang. Looking around to make sure it was indeed hers, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Shinichi..."

Conan smirked from where he stood across the room, thankful for the crowd hiding him as he placed the call.

"I heard on the news you won something, congratulations."

"He must have known you were missing him," Kazuha whispered to Ran. She just shushed her and turned back to the phone.

"Thanks but um..." She winced trying to figure out how to word things.

"I was actually calling for another reason as well," Shinichi murmured, hoping that he wasn't going to regret making this promise.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, I should be able to drop by Christmas Eve and I was wondering when a good time would be."

Ran's eyes widened, "You mean you'll..."

"I'll make it work somehow, Ran. I promise you that. So what time?"

"Um... about eight? I think Dad will be visiting Megure-keibu about then so you won't have to worry about him bothering you."

Shinichi blinked, then not being able to help himself, he had to tease, "So you want us to be alone? Just what kind of present are you giving me, Ran?"

"Shinichi! You idiot, don't think like that! I just..."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'll be there as close to eight as I can. If an emergency comes up or I'll be late, I'll call."

"Okay..." Ran murmured.

"Well, I'd best go..."

"Shinichi- wait!"

He paused, "What?"

"Just...well, thank you. Looks like I might not need this Christmas wish thing after all."

_"Ran..."_ Shinichi smiled, "Just don't curse me instead, okay?"

"Okay," She replied, barely able to contain her happiness, "Bye Shinichi. See you on Christmas Eve."

"Bye Ran. See you then."

------------------------

"You know, it's rather distracting to have you hovering like that," Akako admonished the shadowy figure on the ceiling of the room.

Kaito retorted back, "Just wouldn't want you cursing innocents or something else weird to express your love for them."

"I'm not going to lose my part-time job over a mere curse. If they really anger me, I'll curse them later."

He laughed nervously, "Oh that's reassuring."

"Watch if you will, this is a perfectly legit business."

And sure enough, the first girl came and went without a single shred of a curse being planted. Mine Sayaka, Kaito noted, was another student at their school. She'd wished that her Christmas wasn't as chaotic as the year before and that Yaiba didn't attack their Christmas tree again. Akako gave her a piece of paper and told the girl to place it on the boy's forehead if he started getting out of line. Kaito just hoped it wouldn't kill the weird little samurai boy he'd seen running through their school's hallways.

About to leave on seeing that Akako seemed to be holding true to her word, she stopped him as another shadow entered the door.

"You might want to hear this one, Kuroba-kun."

Of course, next was none other than one Nakamori Aoko.

After some quick simple fortune work, things Kaito noted that any detective or over-observant person could probably pick up; Akako gave her the slip for the wish.

"Just make any wish you want and write it there. I will then give you a charm to ensure it works."

Aoko paused, thinking hard about it. Meanwhile, Kaito was sweating bullets and hoped that this didn't mark his demise.

Finally, he could make out her handwriting as she jotted the wish down.

_My wish is that KID doesn't cause any trouble this Christmas. For once, I'd like to spend Christmas with my Dad and my friends without any heist going on. And maybe if there's no chaos then Kaito won't keep running off in the middle of my party (probably to watch the news on the KID heist, since he seems to like defending that idiot)._

Akako read it over and handed Aoko a jewel on a gold chain.

"Wear this jewel on Christmas and only take it off if the man you love asks you to."

Aoko nodded and with a smile took the necklace, "Okay. Thanks Akako-chan."

Casting a sideways glance towards the ceiling, Akako waved her off, "Just doing my job, Nakamori-san."

The second she left, Kaito dropped down from the ceiling, "Very cute, Akako. What are you up to with the jewel anyways?"

"You heard me, right? She'll take the necklace off if the man she loves asks. You can inspect it then, KID."

Kaito paused a moment before blushing, "Hey now...that better not be a trap."

Akako shrugged, "If it makes you happy then... well, enjoy your Christmas holiday- Kuroba-kun."

-----------------------------------

Conan waited outside the room as the others talked about their fortunes and what they wished for. Takagi, as they all suspected, hoped that his date with Sato went well. Mitsuhiko wished that he'd find the perfect gift for Haibara-san. Kazuha wished that the necklace she found in Heiji's room was actually for his Mother and not for another woman. Leaving Ran to exit and talk about hers.

Finally, the brown-haired girl came out and smiled at the group. "All right, got mine."

Kazuha smirked, "So let's hear it. What's the wish?"

Blushing Ran, cleared her throat and whispered it to Kazuha, "That not a single murder or crime will happen when Shinichi comes to visit me. That way, he won't have to run off in the middle of things again."

Nodding, Kazuha sighed, "Ahh yes. Heiji's just as bad about that, you know?"

As the two girls conversed, Conan overheard the news crew talking about how they were packing up to go to Osaka. Apparently, Heiji had successfully solved a murder case and they wanted it to make the night news.

Walking over to the table where Kogoro already sat eating and drinking his fill, Shinichi thought about Ran's wish and had to stifle a laugh.

_"I guess that was the best wish after all. I mean, I definitely have a better chance of turning back to my real self than making sure there's no crimes to distract me once I'm back. Smart thinking there, Ran. Now it's just up to me to uphold the other half of the bargain."_


	11. Bloody Keyboard Melody

**Title:** Bloody Keyboard Melody  
**Theme: **Day Eleven: concert  
**Pairing: **Shinichi/Ran  
**Disclaimer:** _Detective Conan_ belongs to the great and wonderful Gosho Aoyama. Minami Takayama and Shiina Nagano (aka. Two-Mix) belong to themselves XD;

---------------------------------------------

"You want me to _what_?" Conan asked, staring at Haibara.

"I need to test this new mix so we'll have an estimate of the time you'll get to spend with your girlfriend tomorrow."

Shinichi blushed, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"You're giving her that ring, right?"

He sighed, deciding to change the subject, "What do you mean new-mix?"

Walking back over to the computer, Ai's fingers began to input information quickly into the program.

"You know how the alcoholic properties of that one type of wine combined with a feverish cold seemed to trigger something? Well, since I didn't figure you wanted to be that ill yet still wanted to go back- I'm using a smaller dosage of an antidote I've been working on, the wine, and a pill that'll give you mild cold-like symptoms instead of severe ones."

Conan blinked, "You're sure going to a lot of trouble..."

"I never turn down a willing test subject. And, as I mentioned once before, I owe my sister at least a small amount of so-called 'Christmas Spirit.'"

"So you want me to go to the Christmas concert tonight with Ran as Shinichi?"

"The large crowd will protect your identity best. Keep your face hidden, don't talk too much, and don't get caught up in anything messy. Now-here," She handed over a small pill, "Take that. I'll begin monitoring your reaction. Oh, Professor-"

Agasa stood in the doorway, "Is this going to work?"

Ai nodded, "By my calculations, his risk of death is only 70 this time."

Both Conan and Agasa winced. Haibara smirked slightly, speaking still with complete calmness, "I was joking. It's only 60"

"Oh that's sure a relief," He snarked back, eyeing the pill.

"Shinichi are you sure about this?" Agasa questioned, looking at Conan's small body.

"I suppose Haibara's right. If I don't have any idea the time limit on this, then I could end up fainting in Ran's presence and my cover will be completely blown. If I at least have a slight idea, I can get out of there before it wears off."

The Professor nodded warily, "I'll wait with Ai-kun outside the concert tonight just in case. If anything goes wrong, signal us with your cell phone and come to the car immediately."

Conan nodded, "I will. Now, let's just hope for the best..."

Placing the pill in his mouth, he swallowed.

-------------------------------

Ran had heard about it on the news and she really wished she'd gotten tickets to attend. It was a last-minute Christmas concert by the popular group Two-Mix and tickets were gone within seconds of it being announced. She'd heard that some people had been lucky enough to win tickets via a local radio station but no matter how hard she tried, she never called in at the right time.

Sitting down on the couch, she wondered what she could do that evening. The Professor had called earlier saying that Conan and the kids were playing with another new invention and they might not be home until late. It was possible, he even noted, that the children might spend the night. 

Looking to her Father, once again napping at his desk, Ran sighed.

_"I almost wish a case would come up if nothing else but it's better than sitting here and doing nothing..."_ She paused after that, laughing to herself, _"Great, now I'm thinking like Shinichi."_

The phone started ringing then, and Ran quickly stood to answer it in hopes that whoever it was would save her from her boredom. Little did she know, it was someone she'd just been thinking of.

"Hey," Shinichi's distinct voice came over the line.

"Shinichi?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

Ran blinked, glancing about the room, "No. Why?"

"Get changed really quick and come downstairs. I got tickets to that Two-Mix concert and I thought you might enjoy it."

Blinking again, Ran stared at the phone, "Shinichi?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"What do you mean?"

She darted over to the window and looked out; sure enough the Professor's car sat there with a familiar figure sitting in the passenger seat.

"Never mind. I'll be right down," She replied, her voice perking up instantly.

Shinichi sat down his cell phone and sighed, "Oi, Agasa- what do you think that was about?"

"She probably thought you were joking or that it's strange for you to be this nice all of a sudden."

"Hey! I'm not mean to her on purpose. It's not like I _want_ to have to run away all the time without saying goodbye because things come up!"

"Shinichi..." Agasa warned.

"What's she gonna do tomorrow when I give her that gift?" He kept talking, not paying any heed to the shadow behind him.

"Shinichi!" The Professor interrupted.

"What?"

He pointed outside the window, "I think she's here."

Shinichi blushed, and Ran looked equally flustered by what she'd overheard.

"Um...hi Ran," He got out and opened the backseat. Ran just sorta stared for a second, before finally snapping back to the moment.

"You're really here, aren't you?"

Rubbing the back of his nervously, he casually replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Before he knew it, Ran was hugging him; and finding himself equally thankful for this extra chance to see her, Shinichi wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I thought I wasn't going to get to see you until tomorrow," Ran murmured, "And then I kept dreading that you'd call and that some case had come up and..."

He cut her off, steadying her and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sorry Ran. I'm going to stay with you today as long as I can. But since this date is a bit last-minute, I might get called away from it. Tomorrow's still on though, okay?"

She nodded, then blushed as she registered his choice of words.

"A date, huh?" Ran questioned, impish gleam in her eye.

"Well um...err..." He looked to the Professor, desperately hoping he'd get him out of this one.

"We'd best get going you two, you don't want to be late," Agasa spoke up.

Shinichi coughed nervously, "Come on Ran, you can beat me up in the car."

Ran sat down next to him in the backseat, "I'll beat you up another time. Right now, I just want to enjoy this."

And at that remark, Shinichi couldn't help but smiling along with her. 

Whether this antidote would last a few minutes or longer, he no longer cared. Seeing Ran's face light up like this for the few moments he'd been back already made it all worth it.

------------------------

Using his slight sneezing and cold as an excuse, Shinichi made sure to keep his coat's hood pulled up around him as they got out at the park where the concert was being held. Handing over the tickets, Ran noted the small envelope and note in his pocket as well.

Going to their seats, Ran decided that in the small time left before the show she'd find out more about that note.

"So, how'd you get these tickets again?"

"The Professor won them in some contest and figured we'd enjoy going," He answered casually.

Ran frowned skeptically, "Ah. Okay."

The lights started to go down, and much to the disappointment of the audience- a security officer took the stage.

"The show will be delayed slightly, please remain in your seats until otherwise notified."

"I wonder what happened," Ran said aloud, looking about.

Shinichi's eyes were focused on the stage. Reaching over, he placed his hand atop Ran's.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go backstage and see what happened."

"Shinichi, it's probably just a technical problem."

He frowned, "If it was that, they would have said so. And the stage lights seem to be fine. If it was a problem with the performers, they would say so as well. This is probably a delay they can't speak about. Also, the announcement was made by a security officer and he instructed everyone to remain seated. They don't want _someone_ to leave..."

Ran sighed, "So a crime was committed; you're a magnet for them, Shinichi."

"I'm gonna go see what's going on," He stood, pausing when he felt Ran's hand grip his wrist.

"And this time, I'm coming with you."

"But Ran..."

"Don't 'but Ran' me. I've seen plenty of crimes with my Father, and if the only way I'm going to get to spend time with you is ogling a corpse, then so be it. Let's go."

Shinichi shook his head, then realizing that there was no dissuading her, grabbed her hand and headed for the backstage door.

"All right, let's go."

-------------------------------

After showing the guards the note he'd had, Shinichi and Ran were easily admitted backstage. As suspected, something serious had indeed gone wrong.

Hanging from one of the rows of stage lights was a dead body, an electronic cord wrapped around his neck as a noose. Shinichi sighed.

While he knew he could probably figure out the case easily, he couldn't risk the publicity if it got out who solved the crime. And since he'd already used his name to get backstage, the stakes were high.

_"And I have to figure in the fact that the antidote could wear off any moment..."_

"This is terrible," Ran murmured, looking up at the man, "He was one of your lighting crew members right?"

Minami, Shiina and the rest of the crew nodded.

"Can someone lower the body down? We need to figure the time of death," Ran called out, quickly taking control of the situation.

A shorter man nodded and rushed to a consol to switch the lights off and lower the beam down. Shinichi just smiled.

_"Well, well... it looks like playing detective all the time with your Father and Conan has rubbed off. Okay, Ran- today you get to solve this one."_

Tugging her aside, Shinichi whispered to her, "Ran, I need you to do me a favor."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I can't let my name go to press or the case I'm on will be jeopardized. I'll help you every step of the way, but I need you to solve this case."

She blinked a moment, then knowing he'd never lead her astray, she reached down and took his hand. Giving it a light squeeze, Ran replied, "Okay, Shinichi. Just tell me what to do."

----------------------------

For the next half-hour, the two gathered names, facts and information on the comings and goings of the crew and musicians.

They'd opted against bringing in the police yet, in hopes that they could keep crowd-panic to a minimum. But either way, Shinichi made a quick call to Megure-keibu to give him the basics and tell him he'd call once they knew more.

The victim was thirty-one year old Ugaki Shuusuke. He'd worked lights for Two-Mix for years along with two other crew members and was just about to propose to his girlfriend that night. Shinichi was quick to note that the engagement ring was missing- a clue, he noted that would most likely show up on the criminal's person.

One of the two other light-crew members was sick that day. Yado Hideaki called in earlier that morning sounding terribly ill. Ran wondered if perhaps that was just a cover for him coming to the site anyways and Shinichi had to agree.

Then there was the third lighting crew member- Oroya Tanaka. He'd shown up late for the tech-run earlier that day and had been acting odd ever since according to the other crew members. He also, as many noted, would have had the easiest access to the cord and beam that the victim was hung on.

Of course, there was Two-Mix and their manager, who were also questioned. Something that, much to Ran and Shinichi's surprise, seemed to give them an odd lead.

Their manager had mentioned it casually, but it seemed cause for investigation. While Minami was rehearsing that afternoon, Shiina had remained in his room- saying he wasn't feeling well. Sure enough, after a quick sweep of his dressing room the case would be closed easily. The criminal had left his tracks everywhere.

But before a deduction could be made, Shinichi felt the pains in his chest getting worse. Quickly, he pulled Ran aside to speak to her.

"Ran, listen...I might have to leave soon."

"Shinichi, are you all right?" Concern flooded her features, obviously worried about his current health situation.

He nodded, "Just my cold acting up, nothing serious. But I want you to solve this case, you have the clues Ran and I know you can do this."

"Shinichi..."

Reaching down, he returned her earlier gesture. Interlocking his fingers with hers, he gently squeezed her hand.

"Trust me, Ran. You can do this, I'll be perfectly okay _and_ I'll be there tomorrow."

He could feel the burning sensation in his chest and knew he had to go- right away. But before he could pull away completely, he felt Ran grab his wrist.

"Shinichi...I..." Her face was flushed, but she mustered up her courage. Finally, she pecked a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Blinking, he could no longer tell if his racing heart was due the antidote wearing off or just his own nerves. "Ran..." He smiled, blushing as well, "Good luck."

She nodded, "Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Goodnight Ran," He replied, forcing himself to choke down his nerves and quickly leave a light kiss on her cheek as well. Ran watched him as he hurried away like always.

_"At least this time he said goodbye,"_ She reasoned, her hand subconsciously touching the very cheek Shinichi had just kissed.

Composing her nerves and emotions, Ran headed back into the room where the suspects were gathered. About to ask them all to listen up- she noticed Megure-keibu and Officer Takagi there.

"Ah, Ran-san! You're here. Kudo-kun said you'd be handling the case since he wasn't feeling well today."

Ran nodded, glad to see them but still determined to uphold her promise to Shinichi. He had so much faith in her to solve this case and that gave her a newfound confidence in her deduction skills. In an instant, she turned serious.

"Megure-keibu, if you could please verify the time and cause of death I can begin my deduction."

The two officers exchanged a look- then quickly set their crew out to perform the tasks Ran had requested.

Running all the facts through her mind, Ran tried to recall the way Shinichi had helped her solve a case before. The subtle nuances that would draw the criminal out, the way to deliver clear, concise evidence, and how to present each and every detail of the crime.

She noticed Takagi approach her and he whispered a few things to her. Nodding, she turned to the gathered suspects.

"If you would all please take a seat, we can get this over with and let the show go on."

The group nodded and Ran took a deep breath. She could do this, Shinichi said so, and above all else- she trusted him.

_"Good luck,"_ His words echoed in her mind and clearing her throat, she began the deduction.

"Shuusuke-san was killed about two hours before the show began, his body being hidden on that beam by a trick," Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a thin fishing line wire, "This fishing line was used to hold down his legs as he laid horizontally on the beam. The line was then tied to the neighboring beam that held the secondary lights. When the lights went up for the show to start, the line would snap and the body would fall down making it look as if he'd hung himself. At first glance, it would seem a suicide. But that... is not the case here."

Pacing a little, Ran could feel a rush- almost like she got when she was competing against a worthy opponent in karate. Yes, this is why Shinichi loved doing this. Solving crimes and bringing the truth gave him this kind of thrill. Somehow, Ran felt a little closer to him in realizing this.

"Hideaki-san had called in sick today, meaning the only other light-crew member who would know the sequence in which the beams were moved to set up such a trick would be, you- Tanaka-san."

The man jumped as her finger pointed at him. Looking panicked, he stood up, "But I had an alibi- I told you! Two hours before the show I was doing a sound check. Takayama-san saw me, right?"

Minami nodded, "Tanaka-san was running a sound check then. I was on stage testing the microphones for him and doing some warm-ups. He couldn't have been backstage rigging the beams as you said."

Ran smirked, it was all beginning to play out. "Ah, that's true. I really didn't want to believe it, but it looks like it really is him. Since you're the only one who didn't have an alibi- it must be you- Nagano Shiina."

The whole group gasped as she pointed to Two-Mix's second member.

"Shiina...but he couldn't..." Minami gasped.

Keeping her cool, Ran continued, "I thought it was strange when the manager said he'd gone to lay down claiming he was ill. That's when I investigated your dressing room, Nagano-san. And I happened to find this in your trashcan..."

She pulled out a wadded piece of paper. Opening it, Ran read, "Shuusuke- please meet me backstage during sound check this afternoon. I'd like to go over something with you. -Shiina."

Megure stepped forward then, taking the note from Ran and holding it to where Minami could see it, "Can you verify the handwriting is his?"

Somberly, Minami nodded, "He's the only one who can write his i's like that. I'm afraid...it was written by him."

Glancing to Shiina, everyone noticed he looked rather serious. He'd not spoken much since they'd gotten to the room, but most had figured it was due to him not feeling well.

"Nagano-san..." The manager murmured.

He stood abruptly, then started to make a dash for the door. But Ran knew this was all part of his plan and quickly moved to stop him. She spun around, giving a kick square to his jaw, and he went flying; finally slumping against a nearby wall.

"Ran-san!" Megure yelled out.

Leaning down, Ran pulled off the man's wig, "I'm sorry, Megure-keibu. But I couldn't let our criminal get away. Takagi-san, please go to the storage closet at the end of the hallway. You'll find the real Shiina there. He had been threatened and forced to write that note and kept there afterwards. He's fine, Shinichi and I made sure of it earlier."

The officer nodded, and left the room of stunned people to see who was really behind this. Sure enough, at Ran's feet was a man who was attempting to disguise himself as Shiina. Without the wig though, the crew recognized him right away.

"Hideaki-san," Minami said, walking up beside Ran, "You...you did it?"

The man shrugged, "Heh. Yah, I did. That bastard Shuusuke- he took her from me! She was mine!"

Ran held out a hand, "You took the ring he was going to propose with, didn't you?"

Reluctantly, Hideaki tossed it out on the ground, "I couldn't let him have her. First Shiina, then Shuusuke. She never noticed me. Not once!"

Nodding her head, Ran bit her lip, "Shuusuke's girlfriend, Kiyone-san, you loved her didn't you?"

Hideaki started to stand, letting himself be handcuffed by the police.

"Yes, I always did. But she was just using me to get closer to Shiina. She idolized that man like he was some god, always talking about how it was her dream to play keyboards with him. I got a job on the light crew so I could bring her backstage with me, give her little glimpses of him in hopes that she'd fall for me and my kindness. But she didn't! That woman... she fell in love with Shuusuke instead! A week after she dumped me, I found out Shuusuke had started dating her. After a year of trying to get her to look away from Shiina and look at me, she left me for him! I couldn't stand it!"

Hanging her head, Ran picked up the engagement ring box from where it laid on the ground.

"So when you heard he was going to propose to her today, you decided to kill him first and frame Shiina for it. You'd been disguising yourself as Shiina from time to time to get closer to Kiyone, so you knew you could do that again. Once you locked the real Shiina in the closet and made him write that note, you would take his place and lay the clues to incriminate him. Then, whenever the deduction was made, you'd run from the room and hide in that very closet. Making it look as if Shiina had tied _you_ up to keep quiet and letting him take all the blame. That way, they'd both be out of your way and you'd be able to win Kiyone-san's heart," Glancing up at him, Ran sighed, "I'm afraid love isn't that simple, Hideaki-san. Love requires trusting and understanding one another and she could never trust you after you deceived her like this. Megure-keibu, please give this to Kiyone-san."

Placing the small ring box in his hands, Ran smiled sadly. Megure reached out and patted her on the shoulder, "You did a wonderful job here, Ran-san. Both your Father and Kudo-kun would be very proud of you."

She nodded, "If you don't need me anymore, I think I'll be returning to my seat. The show must go on, right Minami-san?"

Glancing over to Minami, Ran noticed the real Nagano Shiina standing in the doorway with Takagi.

Minami smiled back, "Yes. Give us a few minutes to get this sorted out, but we'll still perform. Shuusuke-san would have wanted us to. Thank you very much, Ran-chan. You and your boyfriend certainly helped us out a great deal tonight."

"Ah well...it was nothing," Ran murmured, blush tingeing her cheeks, yet feeling too awkward at the moment to correct the singer.

"Are you all right?" Minami asked, turning to Shiina.

"Yah, they made sure I'd be okay waiting there until they could deduce things. I should be warmed up and ready to play in a few minutes."

"Good."

Ran started to head out, the rush of the mystery slowly ebbing away. Behind her, she heard Minami call out.

"Ah, Ran-chan! Let us know if you two ever need tickets again for a date. We'll be more than happy to give you front row seats."

Letting that process, Ran replied, "Oh- um, thank you!"

_"That's what that note was. He set this whole date up and even contacted Two-Mix for the tickets. That little sneak!"_

But as she headed back to her seat, Ran had to smile about it. He'd gone out of his way, at the last minute and while he was still on a case, to stop by and set up a date with her. Shinichi understood what it would mean to her, and he'd trusted her with the case when he had to leave.

Shaking her head with a blush, Ran reflected on her own words.

_"Love requires trusting and understanding one another..."_

"Ran-neechan, is everything okay?" The familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

Looking down, she spotted Conan walking up beside her.

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Shinichi-niisan called and said he had to leave you with a case and go home. He didn't want you sitting through the concert alone so he asked if I could come in his place."

Ran's face lit up at that as she kneeled down and hugged the young boy.

"Tell Shinichi if you hear from him later that I solved the case," She whispered in his ear.

Conan nodded, "I will, Ran-neechan. I bet he'll be really proud when he hears about it on the news tomorrow."

"The news?" Ran blinked.

"Of course, it's a big deal to solve a crime like this. You cleared Nagano-san's name and you're Mouri Kogoro's daughter. It might even make the front page."

Ran sat down in her seat, letting that all sink in. After a moment, she quirked an eyebrow, "Hey, wait a minute. How did you know that the murderer had framed Nagano-san?"

Conan's eyes widened, but he casually replied, "Oh- Shinichi-niisan told me. He said that's why you'll make the front page for sure!"

Smiling, Ran shook her head, "After all the times Shinichi and even you have made the paper, I guess it's about time I did some detective work too. I suppose it's actually a bit...fun."

Conan smiled at that, glad to see that Ran understood what the appeal was to him. Before either could say more, the lights dimmed and the Minami's voice came over the speakers.

"I'm very sorry for the delay everyone, but now- let's get this concert started!"

-----------------------------

Ran wasn't surprised to see Professor Agasa waiting with the car when her and Conan exited the concert. On the other hand, the slew of reporters all asking her various questions was indeed a shock.

Conan just grinned and told her to be more articulate than her Father was in interviews. Ran grinned back and assured him that she would. Knowing to keep mentions of Shinichi to a minimum so his other case wasn't jeopardized- Ran did her best to answer all the questions.

The next morning as the Shounen Tantei didn't let Conan hear the end of it. Between Haibara knowing that as Shinichi he'd kissed Ran on the cheek and Genta and Mitsuhiko taunting that his high-school girlfriend had made the paper- Conan knew he'd be very glad to get away from them that evening.

As for the new antidote- it worked almost two hours. Something, as both Shinichi and the Professor noted, might work even a bit longer if he was lucky. But before even thinking about dealing with that, Shinichi knew he'd have to spend some time with her as Conan that afternoon to lower suspicions.

With the complex issues dealt with, Shinichi was now dealing with another dilemma. Namely- how to give her the promise ring without making a complete idiot out of himself in the process.


	12. The Christmas Jewel

Well since I have three subplots to tie up, I'm just gonna write each of their Xmas-endings separately. So that'll make 14 stories in all XD

**Title:** The Christmas Jewel  
**Theme: **Day Twelve: Christmas Eve  
**Pairing: **Kaito/Aoko

------------------------------------------------------

"Kaito..." She murmured breathlessly.

"What is it Aoko?" Kaito asked.

"Harder."

"Harder?"

"Yes."

"But Aoko..."

"I said harder, damnit!"

Finding that he couldn't deny such a request, he obliged. Taking a deep breath and hoping no one got hurt- he shoved it into the opening.

"Kaito!"

He winced, finally braving the chances and looking up at her.

"You got pine needles all over the floor! Ah well, the Christmas tree's screwed in the base, we can set it upright now."

Nodding, he helped her lift the tree up into a standing position. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito could see Aoko smiling.

Today was a day Kaito had to admit he always secretly enjoyed. Christmas just wasn't Christmas if he wasn't woken early on the morning of the 24th by Aoko's phone call demanding that he helped her set up for her party. And as always, though he was all complaints on the phone, he'd be there; groggily waiting for her to order him about.

But this Christmas Eve was looking to be slightly different than the last ones. Namely, due to two factors. First of all, there was no way anyone would be announcing a possible jewel incoming or outgoing of a gallery until after Christmas day was over. KID was on vacation until at least the 26th, and Kaito thanked the gods for that opportunity. That of course, brought him to his second issue.

Akako had _always_ known too much for her own good. She'd even managed to predict him almost being captured one night and showed up just in the nick of time to save him. This of course meant that the jewel she'd given Aoko was definitely at least something her, her crystal ball, and her darkly summoned demons thought had a strong potential to be Pandora. Now, Kaito was faced with figuring out how to get a good look at it under the moonlight without Aoko drawing any connections between him and the infamous thief.

"Kaito, stop spacing out! You're getting the tinsel on crooked!" Aoko reprimanded. 

Shaking himself back to the current, Kaito found his eyes absently glancing down at the jewel where it hung around Aoko's neck.

"Kaito..."

"Huh? What now?" He blinked innocently, glancing up at her.

"That's the fifth time today I've caught you gawking at my chest! What? You gonna tell me it's flat like a boys again?" She huffed, crossing her arms protectively over her feminine assets.

"No...I...er..." Risking another glance to try and cover his curiosity, he coughed lightly, "I was just wondering who gave you such a nice necklace?"

Looking down at it, Aoko frowned, "Kaito- I told you. Akako-chan gave it to me as an amulet for a Christmas wish. Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, it's just that..." He was about to go off on a tangent about how he didn't always trust Akako, but Aoko ended up thinking something else entirely.

"Wait a second- did you think I got this from a boy or something?"

Kaito blushed, "No! I just..."

Aoko fidgeted, quickly returning to hanging ornaments, "It's not, okay? It's just something to make sure that my Christmas isn't interrupted."

Nodding mutely, Kaito realized it would be easier said than done to get a good look at that necklace. So, much like a delicate heist, he began to plan...  
--------------------------------------

By the time evening rolled around, the house was full of their classmates who'd been invited. The decorations- Kaito had to admit- were the best he and Aoko had done yet.

"You know, it might just disappear at midnight," The familiar voice whispered in Kaito's ear.

"Akako!" He jumped, turning to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just wondering why you haven't taken a look at Nakamori-san's necklace yet."

"I'm...waiting. For the right moment," He said firmly.

Akako smiled wistfully, "You really do love her, don't you Kuroba-kun?"

Turning bright red, he glanced around to make sure no one else heard.

"What? I mean- how did you... Akako what are you up to?"

She shrugged, "Just verifying my suspicions. You're lucky, you know..." Akako said sauntering away, "That I'm nice enough to let you go to the one you choose."

Shaking his head, Kaito sighed. Akako could be...rather intimidating when she wanted to be.

"What was that about?" Aoko's sharp voice cut in.

Kaito flailed, practically falling on the floor. "Hey, don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"You're the one hiding over here in the corner having some secret rendezvous with Akako-chan!"

Opening his mouth to retort, Kaito paused on realizing he'd just been given his opportunity. Grabbing Aoko by the arm, he quickly pulled her down the hall and out the front door.

_"I see how your twisted mind works, Akako. Instead of thinking 'If I can't have him, no one can,' you care about me too much to destroy me. That's why you help me, both as KID and with..."_ He looked down at the girl he was pulling along with him.

"Kaito! Where are we going? It's cold outside!"

Finally coming to a stop in the middle of the front yard, Kaito smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't think you wanted your party ruined by us chasing each other around. Your mop might take out the tree."

Aoko blinked, "Kaito..."

"Akako was just telling me something about that necklace of yours," He covered quickly, "It looks like it worked, KID hasn't said a peep all day."

Nodding, Aoko shivered, "Yah."

With a 'pon' Kaito pulled a blanket from thin air and draped it around her.

"Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"Please? I'll give it right back," He pleaded, putting on the most pathetic looking wibbly eyes he could.

Aoko hesitated a moment, then blushed as she reached for the clasp.

"Okay, I guess I can take it off for you."

And between that and knowing what Akako had told her about the necklace, Kaito started blushing as well.

_Wear this jewel on Christmas and only take it off if the man you love asks you to._

Gently, she handed it over to him and Kaito casually held it up to the moonlight.

"Ooh, it's really pretty Aoko..." He remarked, keeping his poker face in check as he realized that the jewel sadly wasn't Pandora, "But...I think blue is more your color- right?"

Holding out both of his hands, Aoko noticed her necklace in one and another necklace with a blue gem in the other.

"Kaito, is that..."

"Merry Christmas, Aoko," He said, reaching up to put the necklace on her.

Looking down at it, she smiled, "It's beautiful."

Absently scratching the side of his head, he replied, "I thought you might like it. But the best thing about it- is this!"

Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted the gemstone up to the light. It wasn't Pandora, but the way the blue stone shimmered when the moonlight hit it made it seem more beautiful than any stone of immortality could be.

"It's called 'Blue Passion' and my dad acquired when I was younger during an...overseas trade."

Kaito smirked, glad to know that someone had since found a replica of the jewel and had never noticed that KID still had the original. It made the perfect gift for Aoko.

Turning towards him, Aoko's words died on her lips when she noticed how close they were. Kaito blushed, but before he could nervously move back- he felt his head start to lean forward.

And before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Aoko's. After a few seconds, the abnormal force moving him seemed to lift and Kaito pulled back, blushing brightly.

Aoko seemed just as flustered, but also, extremely touched.

"Kaito..."

He nervously smiled at her, knowing that pleading that Akako was out there somewhere controlling him with a voodoo doll wasn't going to go over well.

"Oh um..." Aoko nervously fidgeted, "I haven't given you your gift yet...let me..."

A flash of smoke and the wrapped packaged appeared in Kaito's hand. He knew what it was already- thanks to a little help from his doves- but he was prepared to act surprised.

Aoko just shook her head, "Okay- go ahead and open it, you big kid."

Kaito grinned, inwardly laughing at her choice of words; but when he unwrapped it- he found more than just a scarf inside.

"This is..."

"Two tickets to Tropical Land. I know a few times we we've gone it was kinda crazy because my Dad had a KID heist the same day, so I thought it might be fun to go again," Then grinning as her impish streak came back, Aoko continued, "Plus- they've still got the ice skating rink up and I know how much you enjoy that."

Kaito sighed, "You really enjoy having me cling to you as I try not to fall that much?"

Aoko blushed, "Oh shut up! You're probably just faking it so you can look up my skirt. You pervert!"

Her half-hearted swing made Kaito laugh. After a moment though, they both fell quiet.

"... This has been some Christmas, hasn't it?" Kaito murmured.

"Sure has," Aoko replied, reaching into the box and pulling out Kaito's scarf. She wrapped it around his neck, "You're going to get cold."

"Maybe we should go back inside," He remarked, casually putting an arm around her. But as the two turned to head back in, they realized that they'd had an audience all along. Their entire class was pressed against the front windows looking out at them.

"Were they...watching us this whole time?" 

Kaito gulped, "So they saw us..."

"...kissing..."

"Um Aoko, is your Dad perhaps a bit overprotective of you?"

"Why do you ask?"

Kaito grabbed her hand and started to run down the street, "Because he looks about as angry as he does on a KID heist and he's headed this way!"

And as the two ran down the street, ignoring Nakamori's shouts of "what did you do to my daughter," they couldn't help but laugh.

_"Looks like KID or not, I just can't go a Christmas without running away from Nakamori-keibu,"_ Kaito thought to himself.

"Kaito," Aoko's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

She smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Grinning back, he lifted her into his arms and started to run towards his house.

"Merry Christmas indeed."

------------------------------------


	13. Purely Situational

**Title:** Purely Situational  
**Theme: **Day Twelve: present  
**Pairing: **Heiji/Kazuha

------------------------------------------------------

"It's not here! That...that...ahou!" Kazuha steamed, glaring about all the various objects in the room as if they were taunting her.

She was just...checking. Verifying her 'Christmas Wish' and all that. Nothing more than that. No, there was no way Toyama Kazuha was snooping about in Heiji's room for the necklace- that by her deductions should either be sitting wrapped under the Christmas tree for his Mother or on her neck. But since it was in neither of those locations- she had to revert to her 'Heiji is _so_ dead next time I see him' instincts.

Namely, that the necklace had been given away that very morning (when Heiji _claimed_ he was out running errands) to another person. Someone, Kazuha figured, could be anyone from the girl in Kyoto he'd mentioned in the past to some new fling he was having while feigning he was at Kendo practice.

Whatever the reason though, she was not about to let him live much longer to brag about it. Sitting herself down on his bed with a 'hmph,' Kazuha waited for him to return from his supposed errands.

---------------------------

Heiji had a bad feeling about this whole necklace situation from the start. First of all, getting an expensive necklace brought to your window by a dove didn't exactly bode well in the legality department. But after a quick check with Kudo, that had been explained pretty well. Apparently the whole holiday season had turned into a who owed who standoff between the shrunken detective and the legendary thief, Kaitou KID. In the end, Conan had helped him save face in front of his girl and therefore was rewarded with some pretty pricey gifts. A ring, which Conan planned to give to Ran as Shinichi- and a necklace left with his Osaka counterpart in hopes that Kazuha didn't pitch a fit over Ran's gift.

But the feeling of unease magnified when he came back from his errand to find Kazuha in his room. She was sitting on the bed, glaring at him as if he was the most despicable creature; of course- Heiji knew this had to do with the necklace.

He'd found it out of place when he'd gotten it out recently to once again run a check on it's legality, and the strand of hair by it gave the culprit away immediately. Kazuha had seen it, and knowing her, had gotten some wild idea about who it was for.

"Kazuha..." He said, voice modulated. Taking off his coat and tossing it on the floor, he continued, "What are you doing here, hmm?"

Her steely glare didn't waver, "Ahou, I should be the one asking about what you've been doing."

"You mean...running an errand?"

She scoffed, "If you want to call it that."

Yep, Heiji sighed, Kazuha had gotten some crazy idea in her head again. Not wanting to give everything away, he sat down at his desk.

"Look. I had to exchange an item for something else. That was all. Do I need to call the store to have them be my alibi?"

Crossing her arms, she thought a moment before standing, "Then let me see it."

"See what?" Heiji retorted.

"Whatever you exchanged the necklace for. Let's see it, if that's what you were really doing."

Running a hand up through his hair, the teen detective sighed. If there was one person's interrogation he dreaded- it was Kazuha's. But this time, she'd left herself wide open for a rebuttal...

"Wait a second, I never told you it was a necklace!"

"Yes you did," She bluffed, edging closer.

"No, I didn't."

"Whatever, let me see it."

"No!" Heiji yelled back. He knew, at all costs, he couldn't let Kazuha see inside the small box in his pocket. Not yet, at least.

But, as always, Kazuha was not about to take this situation sitting down.

"Ahou! Let me see it!" She practically jumped him, Heiji dodged.

"I told you, you can't!"

The two stood now, eying each other warily and watching for the next move. Heiji pulled the small box from his pocket (definitely not keen on the idea of Kazuha groping about in his pants to retrieve it) and held it firmly in his hand. Inevitably, their bickering and chase continued.

"Why? Does it have your girlfriend's name engraved on it?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, so it's just a gift for someone you picked up off the street then?"

"Kazuha!"

Before either of them could say much more, Kazuha pounced knocking them both towards Heiji's bed. Catching him off guard completely, she managed to pin Heiji down.

For a moment, she just had to grin at her success. She was so intent on finding out the contents of the box that Kazuha didn't even notice at first what a precarious position she'd gotten them into.

"Um...Kazuha?" Heiji's voice had gone from angered to downright quiet and nervous. That alone finally snapped Kazuha back to the situation.

Her eyes quickly swept over their two bodies and she gulped, desperately trying to force back the blush she knew was rising to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. Then again, realizing that she was currently on Heiji's bed, straddling him and holding his arms down didn't exactly help her articulate what she wanted to say.

Nervously, she glanced to the hand that held the small box. Below her, she could hear Heiji sigh in resignation.

"It's for you, okay? That's all I'm saying or it'll ruin the surprise," He practically whispered.

Kazuha just gaped, "For...me?"

"Yes. Now..." Heiji cleared his throat, "Could you please get off me?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

She started to shift her weight to move, but her socks slid against the sheets and Kazuha ended up falling forward. And coinciding with her earlier luck, her lips fell directly down onto Heiji's lips; leaving them both equally wide-eyed and embarrassed.

Kazuha practically bolted off the bed then, retreating to the far corner of the room and covering her mouth in embarrassment. Heiji, still somewhat in shock himself, slowly sat up on the bed.

"A-ahou! If you hadn't been getting into my stuff!" He stammered, trying to hide his own flustered state with false anger.

"Well if you hadn't been sneaking around hiding such things!" Kazuha retorted, turning to face him.

"It's a Christmas gift, it's supposed to be a secret!"

"Excuse me for accidentally coming across it! Maybe if you weren't so bad about leaving your amulet lying around!"

"Either way, you didn't have to jump to all these crazy assumptions!"

"Ahou, it's not like I'd expect you to buy me a nice necklace! Maybe if you actually got me fancy gifts more often-"

"Hey! You were the one who not-so-secretly dropped hints about wanting something like this!"

"And it's not like I ever expected you to listen!"

The yelling, combined with the earlier scuffle, had drawn the attention of Heiji's Mother. Standing in the doorway, she shook her head as she watched the two friends bicker back and forth.

"May I ask what in the world you two are fighting about this time?" She questioned.

Neither one thinking first- Mrs. Hattori was met with a chorus of "he/she kissed me" and the two immediately fell quiet. Shizuka blinked before turning to call down the hallway.

"Dear, please call Toyama-san and invite him over to dinner. It looks like we have something to discuss."

"Mom!" Heiji protested, still bright red.

Kazuha followed suit, "It's really not necessary, it was just an accident."

Shizuka turned and smiled at the two, "Heiji, your Father and I will be going out for lunch. Please behave yourselves."

Heiji sighed, "Yes, Mother."

"Good," She turned and went down the hallway leaving the two teens stunned in her wake.

"Great...now Christmas dinner is going to be chaos," He muttered once he'd heard the front door close.

"Ahou, it's always chaos," Kazuha muttered back, sitting down in the chair.

"Look um...Kazuha?"

She glanced up, "Hmm?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Heiji cracked a nervous smile, "Well, I was going to give it to you after dinner, but since it looks like we'll both be wanting to run and die of embarrassment after tonight I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it to you early."

Kazuha nodded, blushing a bit to herself, "Sorry about all this."

"Eh, they'd find something else to make a production of tonight if it wasn't us."

"True..."

"So um...here," He managed, tossing the box over to her.

Holding back a quip about how 'eloquent' his presentation was, Kazuha slowly opened it. Her eyes lit up as she realized what it was.

"This is a..."

"Blue Sapphire, like you said. I know our amulets are already sort of a promise, but I thought...well, added protection couldn't hurt- right?"

"Heiji..." She hastily sat the box aside and stood to embrace him, "Thank you so much."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "So I take it you're not mad about that whole necklace-other girl-whatever thing right?"

Kazuha shook her head, "Ahou..."

They fell silent for a moment, before Heiji nervously laughed.

"You know, I can't believe we were fighting over you know...what happened earlier."

"Yah," She replied, equally nervous, "It was kind of stupid to fight over... that."

Looking up, Kazuha's eyes locked with Heiji's.

"Hey Heiji..."

"Hmm?"

They leaned a little closer.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"So are you."

Once again, they leaned closer until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Ahou, now I'm going to have to get you a better gift," She whispered, eyes sliding closed.

"You should've thought about that before... making... such...high demands," Heiji murmured, closing the distance and whispering a faint 'ahou' before pressing his lips against Kazuha's.

"Oi Hei-chan, are you..." The voice cut off, the two pulled apart with wide eyes and Heiji started mentally plotting how to dig a hole and crawl in it.

"Um...hello, Otaki-keibu," Kazuha managed.

The officer grinned, "I figured something was up when your Father asked me to drop by and check on you. All right, I'll be downstairs pretending I didn't see anything..."

"Otaki, wait!" Heiji spoke up.

"What is it, Hei-chan?"

"I...erm...nothing."

Otaki smiled, "If you need to ask advice, talk to me later," He replied with a wink.

Heiji went back to dying of embarrassment. But as they heard Otaki retreating downstairs, Kazuha cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Heiji asked, wondering what Kazuha was planning.

"We're going shopping so you can pick out your gift," She replied, sliding the ring on her finger with a smile and picking up her coat.

"Ahou, it's the day before Christmas. The stores are going to be packed!"

Shrugging, Kazuha headed for the door.

"Would you rather stay here and wait for your parents to come back? Otaki-keibu might just slip and mention seeing something, you know."

Snatching up his coat from the floor, Heiji grabbed Kazuha's arm and led her out the door.

"Right, right- let's go. No time to lose!"

The two rushed downstairs, quickly muttering their goodbyes to Otaki as they ran out the door. Shaking his head, the officer flipped on the TV with a smile.

"It was about time they hooked up..."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	14. The Great Christmas Eve Expectation

**Title:** The Great Christmas Eve Expectation  
**Theme: **Day Twelve: present  
**Pairing: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran, Mitsuhiko/Ai

---------------------------------------

The whole day it seemed as if the world was out to get him. Setting up little coincidences here and there, making things all the more emotionally frustrating- and that was _before_ seeing his parents.

In short, one Kudo Shinichi now had a hell of a lot to live up to.

The first instance was early that morning as the papers came in. Kogoro just wouldn't stop ranting and raving about how much Ran had learned from his great detective skills and phone calls asking for interviews kept coming in as well. Much like Conan had told her the night before, the headlines read like a star line up.

_It was no surprise to those that knew her, that Mouri Ran had great potential to solve a murder case. Daughter of the infamous 'Sleeping Kogoro' and according to friends, currently dating high-school detective Kudo Shinichi- Ran was a hero in her own right last night as she cleared Nagano Shiina's name from a framed murder and helped the Two-Mix concert go on as planned. "Once I realized that someone had framed Nagano-san, I knew I had to do something about it," Ran remarked after exiting the concert. When asked how she was able to solve it so skillfully, Miss Mouri became embarrassed at the flattery. "I wouldn't say I'm a great detective, I'll leave that to my Father and Shinichi. But I suppose being around them, and hearing their deductions did indeed help me in this situation." _

Conan's eyes skimmed the rest of the article- proud to see that Ran was getting the praise she deserved for it. But there was one unsettling thing about it; although the mentions of him were indeed completely innocent and gave no indication as to his location, all the times his name appeared involved mentioning that he was her boyfriend. Expectation and assumption number one of the day.

Expectation number two came not long after.

Sonoko had called and demanded to have a 'nice, long talk' with Ran. Conan, of course, knew this was all a big rouse to hound Ran for details about last night- but almost like watching two trains collide and being morbidly fascinated by it, Conan found himself asking to go along with Ran to meet up with Sonoko.

After practically two seconds, he quickly regretted it.

The small coffee shop could surely hear each and every punctuated word out of Sonoko's mouth as she downright interrogated Ran about 'her hot date.'

The moment she finally weaseled it out of Ran that they'd each respectively kissed the other on the cheek- Sonoko knocked over her coffee mug out of pure excitement.

"Finally! You finally took a step forward!" The girl exclaimed, reaching across the table to hug her best friend, "I'm so proud of you, Ran. You're becoming a woman."

Ran, as was poor Conan, was blushing profusely after this and quickly tried to hush her friend's exclamations. Somewhere along the line, she slipped and mentioned that she was getting together with Shinichi that evening.

Sonoko just grinned, "Then you need to put the moves on him, girl! Go get him!"

Conan slouched down in his seat and sorely wished he'd never ever been possessed to ask to come along. Then again, after a sideways glance at Ran, he could tell she was feeling the same.

"Sonoko!" Ran reprimanded, "We're just getting together to exchange gifts. That's all!"

"What kind of gifts?"

"Sonoko! I'm not you!"

"Oh come on now, he's been gone for a long time. He's probably just waiting to get you alone before he jumps you."

Ran frowned, "Shinichi's not like that."

"A man has needs, and he's been alone for who knows how long..."

"We aren't even officially anything but friends!"

Sonoko shrugged, "Things can change quickly in one night. Just remember- wear something that shows off your figure and don't let him leave until he commits."

"Commits?" Ran snapped, "Commits to what?"

"To you, of course. He needs to just come out and at least let you know how he feels- right? And what better gift is there than that?"

Despite her wild train of thought, Sonoko's conclusion was indeed something that both Ran and Conan found piqued their interest. But not about to sit around and let her come up with any other crazy ideas about their love life- Ran feigned that she had to get Conan somewhere, and Conan was more than happy to play along. Once outside, Ran sighed.

"Sorry about that, Conan-kun. Sonoko can get...somewhat worked up."

"Eheh, it's okay Ran-neechan. It's not like Shinichi-niisan was there too."

Ran blanched and shook her head, "I think I would have just died of embarrassment had Shinichi been there. I mean- implying that he's going to...to...well, you don't think Shinichi's like that do you, Conan?"

Having to refrain from laughing to himself at the utter irony of this situation, Conan shook his head, "I'm sure Shinichi-niisan won't do anything weird tonight, Ran-neechan. He probably just wants to spend time with you and give you your present."

"Yah, that's right..." Ran replied, then she blushed a bit as she continued, "Thought I guess I can't argue with Sonoko about one thing. That would be a great gift."

Although he had a sinking feeling he knew what she meant, Conan played innocent, "What would, Ran-neechan?"

She smiled, "Nothing. Just thinking to myself. How about we go home and get some lunch?"

Conan nodded, "Okay."

--------------------------------------------

As Ran started to rummage about the kitchen for things to cook, Conan sat nearby and pondered on the predicament he was in so far.

First off, there was a strong implication that one Kudo Shinichi was supposed to be dating Ran. Secondly, although Sonoko was clearly at fault for putting the idea in her head, Ran seemed to think her friend's suggestion of a 'great gift' was wonderful. That meant, said Kudo Shinichi was going to have to suck up his nerves and spit out in some form of intelligent speech what his feelings for Ran were.

And as his list of 'things I should try and do while I'm in my real body' continued to grow, a phone call brought a third matter into the fray.

"Conan-kun, it's for you!" Ran called out, and the boy quickly went to answer it. Needless to say, the second he heard the voice on the other end- he knew this couldn't be good.

"Oi, Kudo. How's the lovebirds on that end?" Hattori's voice echoed over the line.

Pausing a moment, and making sure he was out of Ran's hearing range, Conan sighed, "I can hear the corny Christmas music in the background. What are you doing at a mall on Christmas Eve, Hattori?"

"Well um... consider this a fair warning."

"What do you mean?"

In the background, Conan could hear Ran's cell phone start to ring.

"You hear that? That's probably Kazuha. You are now officially doomed unless you can whip out the best Romeo act in town tonight, Kudo."

"What are you talking about, Hattori? What happened?"

Heiji gulped, knowing that in any second- Ran would blurt out the exact secret he so feared spreading.

"Oh my- you and Heiji? You finally kissed? Twice? Kazuha-chan, that's wonderful!" Ran's voice echoed from the other room. Conan's mouth quirked into a devious smirk.

"Sounds like someone was busy this morning..."

"It was an accident!"

"You're telling me you can 'accidentally' kiss someone twice? Hattori, you know I'm smarter than that- right?"

Heiji sighed in resignation, "Okay, okay. Only one was an accident...the other just...sorta happened."

"So you gave her the necklace then?"

"Nah, she'd already gotten the whole promise-ring thing into her head thanks to your little phone call so I exchanged it for that. We're...out shopping now because Kazuha demanded that she get me a better gift."

"I suppose I should say "Congratulations" then. You two finally saw the obviousness stamped all over you," Conan replied with a laugh.

He felt slightly unnerved when Heiji laughed a bit back, "Well, don't laugh too much Kudo. Now Ran's going to expect you to- as they put it- take a step forward in your relationship. Consider it payback for this whole mess you got me into using my voice."

Frowning as he realized Heiji was right, Shinichi amended his earlier tally. The game was now even: Shinichi- 1, Heiji- 1.

And so, item number three made its way onto Shinichi's growing list.  
----------------------------------------

After letting Ran know he was going to visit the professor, Conan headed out- ready to put the evening's plans into action. He knew already that the moment his parents arrived, he'd be bombarded by expectations; but Shinichi wasn't expecting any sort of problem prior to their arrival.

Needless to say, on noticing Mitsuhiko leaving the house as he arrived- Conan knew that something was up.

"Hey, Mitsuhiko!" He called out, walking up to his friend.

"Conan!" He exclaimed, practically jumping out of his skin, "You...you just got here right?" Mitsuhiko stammered, blush burning on his cheeks.

Conan raised an eyebrow, "Um yes. I just got here, why?"

"Oh- no reason. Um...see ya tomorrow!" The boy managed before rushing off down the street.

It was obvious, detective-genius or not, that something had just happened that Mitsuhiko wanted to be a secret. And on looking past the gate to the front door, Conan saw the reason standing right there.

Sure enough, still in the doorway was a rather pleasantly surprised Haibara holding a Christmas present she'd clearly just opened.

"Haibara, what happened?"

Her eyes darted up and she blinked a moment before turning to go back inside.

"Nothing," She replied, her voice wavering and betraying her statement.

Conan shrugged and went in after her, sliding his shoes off at the door- he glanced up at Professor Agasa.

"What's up with Haibara?" He whispered.

Agasa bent down, "Mitsuhiko just gave her a rather special gift. My guess is she's somewhat touched."

"I do have emotions, Professor," Ai's voice cut in, "It was just... very thoughtful of him."

The two males of the room exchanged a glance and Shinichi had a bad feeling about it.

--------------------

Sure enough, a few hours later amidst her typing and scribbling notes about the antidote, Haibara ended up conceding what had happened.

"Before you injure your brain trying to deduce what happened, I might as well tell you. Unless you'd rather guess, Mr. Detective?"

Not about to let the challenge pass him by, Conan stepped up to the task, "It's not that hard to figure out. Moments before my arrival, Mitsuhiko- who'd probably been outside for hours- had finally gotten up the courage to knock. You- figuring it was my arrival- got up to answer it. This in turn made Mitsuhiko even more embarrassed, since he'd intended to give the gift to the Professor to give to you. He quickly handed you the box before stammering out a 'Merry Christmas' and turning to go. You managed to stall him (probably by saying something like 'just a moment' or 'wait') and opened the gift then and there. At the look of surprise on your face, Mitsuhiko probably rambled about how he'd gone out of his way to get it and how he hoped you'd like it. About this time was when I arrived, so Mitsuhiko quickly left. And that's that."

"You missed one thing in your deduction. A rather important matter, at least to some," Ai remarked, obviously amused.

Conan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you have any idea why Tsuburaya-kun was so flustered on thinking you'd seen something?"

The shrunken detective frowned, mulling over his deduction in his head. Upstairs, the doorbell rang and Haibara turned back to her computer.

"That's probably your parents, you'd best go."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he stood, "Ah yes..."

Once he was half-way up the stairs, he heard Ai's voice quietly whisper behind him.

"Perhaps we'll find out if you'll be the type to kiss and tell as well after tonight, Kudo-kun."

And with that, everything clicked into place.  
-------------------------

Heading up the stairs, and almost wishing he'd arrived to the house earlier to see the rest of the exchange between Mitsuhiko and Ai, Conan sighed on realizing that his young friend had managed to do something he was still struggling to do. Hell, even the night before he'd only managed a light peck on the cheek without totally freaking out.

Shaking his head at himself, he began to wonder if all the people in the city he knew were going to have a more romantic Christmas Eve than him.

_"Heh, I bet even KID is fairing better than this..._" He thought to himself, thinking back to the other teen's female friend.

"There's my Shin-chan!" His Mother's voice cut into his thoughts, and Shinichi realized that despite everything up to this point- the worst was yet to come.

The Kudo family was never what one would call normal. Between an actress Mother, a novelist Father and a high-school detective son- it would have been odd had they been normal. A point Shinichi was always reminded of when they visited. While most parents would have been terrified to find out their only son had been shrunk to a child and was targeted by a mysterious dark organization- Yukiko and Yusaku took it in stride. Or more specifically- Yukiko thought it was wonderful to have her seven year old little Shin-chan back and Yusaku merely nodded and told his son that it would teach him to be a better detective.

But when it came down to family dinners- especially when all involved knew that Shinichi was Conan- the talk always gravitated to one particular subject. Namely, a certain girl named Mouri Ran.

"Shin-chan, did you wash that sweater several times so it'll look like you've worn it a lot?" Yukiko asked as they sat down at the table.

Conan sighed, "Yes..."

"Good."

"Though I am suspicious as to why you'd think to tell me to do that."

Yusaku shrugged, "A good question indeed. Where did the idea come from?"

Yukiko frowned, snatching the dinner roll from her husband's hands.

"Perhaps you should investigate your closet, dear."

And so- the dinner table fiasco began. First, the questions. What was he wearing that night? What was he going to say? Did he have the gift wrapped more so than the bag of the store it was bought from? Was he just going to say he liked her or that he loved her?

Each of the questions were dealt with, with increasing levels of embarrassment, as Shinichi resisted the urge to act his apparent age and start throwing food at his parents in exasperation. At least, he realized, the Professor looked somewhat sympathetic.

Secondly, came the advice. First, be as honest as you can be; it'll mean a lot to her. ("But you just told me to lie about the sweater!" "That's different, Shin-chan.") Second, be on time. ("Unlike a _certain someone's_ manuscript deadlines- Ran shouldn't be avoided or let down." "Since when did I let my editor down?" "Didn't you have something due yesterday?" "I was...busy." "Busy avoiding his calls.") Third, no signing autographs- unless it's for Ran.

The last, of course, led to a full blown discussion of why that advice was even relevant. ("Yukiko, I thought you were over that." "Over it? Shin-chan, can you believe him? Fondling another woman's...assets- and acting so casual about it?" "She asked if I would sign a bra at the book-signing. Though awkward, it was only good PR for me to agree. How was I to know she meant the one she was still wearing?" "Shinichi, promise me you won't sign anyone's bra- unless it's Ran-chan's." "Mother! I can't believe you!")

Finally, the clock ticked closer to eight and the family dinner was winding down. And by the time Ai came upstairs to let Conan know it was time to get the antidote in his system, he was more than happy to leave his parents upstairs to continue their discussion about what had happened the night before when he'd gone with Ran to the concert. True, they would no doubt press the Professor for details- but at least downstairs, the sound would be muffled.

-------------------------------

"As you ready?" Haibara asked, handing him the pill. He nodded.

It was now or never and if there was one thing his day so far had convinced him- it was that he was going to force himself to tell Ran how he felt or die trying.

As he swallowed the pill and reached for the Paikaru, Shinichi hoped the fates didn't take the last part of his inner vow too seriously.

----------------------------

His head was still a bit fuzzy, but granted- that was natural given that he just returned to his usual size. He'd attired himself in the sweater Ran had knitted him and a pair of pants his Mother had gotten from their house across the street. In the few minutes it took to see if the medicine had indeed taken effect, Shinichi decided he'd inquire into the situation between his young friends.

"So Mitsuhiko kissed you?"

Haibara blinked, coughing lightly and turning to face the computer, "Something like that."

"Probably at his older sister's suggestion if he asked her for love-advice. I surely can't see Genta thinking that up. What did he get you anyways? I know the other day the poor kid was pretty confused as to what you'd like."

She reached in the box and tossed over a baseball hat with the logo for the Big Osaka soccer team on it. On the hat's bill, there was something written in black marker.

"Ryusuke Higo, #9..."

"Apparently, Tsuburaya-kun ran into Higo-san on a fluke at the mall and asked him to autograph this for me."

"Wow- that is a great gift. No wonder you looked so happy," Shinichi teased.

"Shouldn't you be delivering a heart-felt gift about now, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi stood, stretching his muscles out, and walked over to stand behind the small girl and her computer. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled.

"Thanks, Haibara."

"Oh, and one more thing…" Ai started listing off her usual warnings, noted that she would come along with the Professor to monitor him and much to his surprise, even gave him a few words of encouragement. Finally, they headed upstairs and said their goodbyes to Shinichi's parents.

"So this is what that antidote does, hmm?" Yusaku asked, eyeing him from head to toe and obviously thinking up ways to work a twist like this into an upcoming novel.

Yukiko just hugged him, commenting on how her boy had grown. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Now you'd better call in the morning with details or I'm calling Ran-chan." 

"Mother!"

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do, son."

"Yusaku!"

"What?"

Yukiko planted her hands firmly on her hips, "They're still kids! At least let him give her the ring first before telling him to make a move!"

"You're the one telling him to autograph her bra."

"Um- Mom, Dad, I'm going now…"

The two stopped their bickering for a moment to give him one last hug and a wish of good luck. And as the clock ticked past 7:47 pm, they headed out.

-------------------------------------------  
On the car ride there, he sat in complete silence trying to rehearse everything in his mind so it didn't come out wrong or he didn't chicken out like he had in the past. But as he glanced out the window, his eyes caught sight of a familiar looking vehicle.

A Black Porsche, 356A. 

Squinting his eyes closed, he cursed every deity he could think of for his horrible luck.

"Agasa, please tell me- was that..."

"Gin and Vodka," Haibara remarked, eyes cold, "Looks like it's your lucky night."

Biting his lip, and hoping that two hours was enough- he sighed.

"Agasa, follow without them noticing."  
-----------------------------

Ran was starting to get worried. Eight o'clock had rolled around without a single word, call or anything. Once again, she was starting to think that Shinichi was going to be a no-show.

Turning on the late news and listening for any big crimes that Shinichi could have gotten himself mixed up in, she heard a light tap on the door.

"In other news, there was a mysterious explosion tonight at the..." The newscaster was cut off as Ran flipped off the TV.

Slowly, she crossed the room; finding that Shinichi's tardiness had made her not only worried but very on-edge that something bad could happen as well.

"Ran? Ran, it's me," The familiar voice called through.

Relief washed over her features as she pulled open the door, but she quickly took to frowning, "Shinichi- where the hell were you! I was so..."

Her words trailed off as she got a good look at him. Apologetic smile on his face, he gestured to his sweater.

"Sorry, Ran. I think you'll have to knit me another one. I got caught up in something on the way over and couldn't risk your safety by calling you."

Sure enough, Shinichi was smudged in what looked like ashes and there were small pieces of debris still residing on his shoulders and in his hair. The blue sweater she'd give him, had a few burn marks in it and looked even more worse-for-wear than Shinichi himself did.

But despite the fact he was late, and that he'd just ruined the sweater she'd given him, Ran couldn't help but smile.

"...As long as you're okay."

He nodded, "A bit disappointed that I didn't get there in time, but a-okay. Can I...come in?"

"Oh!" Ran stepped back to allow him into the room, "Sorry. I was just..."

"It's okay," Shinichi replied, rubbing a smudge of dirt from his face with a sneeze.

"Let me go get you something to clean off with and something clean to put on," She said, rushing towards the bathroom.

The teen detective watched her with a smile for a moment before walking over to the blinds and glancing out. On the sidewalk below, Professor Agasa gave him a thumbs up.

_All clear. No one saw us or followed us._

At that, Shinichi sighed in relief. They were safe, and most importantly- Ran wasn't dragged into anything.

"Is your case really that dangerous?" Ran asked, returning with a washcloth and one of her Father's shirts for Shinichi to change into.

Shinichi looked up, smile not quite hiding the seriousness in his eyes.

_"Be as honest as you can be. It'll mean a lot to her_," His mother's words echoed in his mind.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Pausing in her steps, Ran blinked. Even when he was in full-out Detective-Mode, he was still worrying about her?

"So um... what happened tonight?" She asked casually, reaching up to wipe his face with the cloth. He flinched at the cold water before cocking his head to one side and shrugging.

He could kinda-sorta answer, right?

"Just saw one of the suspects on my case acting rather shady around this abandoned technical plant. I haven't had a lead on him in awhile so I went after him. But, it turns out that while we were trying not be spotted out front, they got out the backside and any victims and/or evidence was destroyed in the blast."

"The explosion..." Ran murmured, remembering the small bit she'd caught of it on the news.

Shinichi just shook his head, "Yah, the news'll just write it off an accident or at most, a prank or arson. These guys are good at covering their tracks though, so the truth is still yet to be revealed."

Smiling Ran taped him on the nose, "And knowing you and your soot-covered body you were trying to reveal that truth when the explosion went off. Am I right?"

"Something like that," He replied, smiling back.

"Here, change into this while I get your Christmas gift..." She remarked, handing over the white shirt.

Before he could protest or say much more than a muffled "But Ran..." she'd already left the room. Shaking his head, more at his own predicament than anything else, Shinichi tugged the sweater off and put the clean white shirt on and buttoned it up. Putting his hand to his pocket, he felt the small ring box sitting there and sighed in relief.

_"Good, it's still there. I figured with my luck that it would have dropped out when I was running out of the fires."_

Ran returned, still smiling, as she deposited the box on his lap.

"Okay, here you go."

He looked down to the box, trying to gauge the best way to act surprised, and then promptly tore into it like an excited child on Christmas morning. Ran barely stifled a laugh.

Inside was not only the scarf, but another sweater as well.

"I had a feeling that you might need another one," She remarked, eyeing the burnt one sitting on the back of the sofa, "And it looks like I was right."

Shinichi grinned sheepishly, "Thanks Ran, I should probably try not to wear it out when I'm on cases."

"It can't be helped. You'd get yourself into trouble even if you weren't on a case."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Got me there. Oh um..." He gulped, sitting the box aside and trying to think up all the things he'd planned to say. "Ran, I...err...I'm sorry but..."

Ran sighed, "It's okay if you didn't have time to get me anything. The concert last night can be my present if that makes you feel any better."

"No! I mean..." He took a deep breath to compose his thoughts.

_"Come on Shinichi. This might be your only chance for a long time so just spit it out!"_

"Ran, here- I did get you something," He muttered, unceremoniously shoving the ring box into her hands.

Slowly, she opened it- her eyes flitting between Shinichi and the box in her hands. Once it was opened, he could hear her small gasp in surprise. That was his cue, so before she could talk or get him off track by thanking him- he spoke up.

"Ran, I know things have been rough this last year and I'm sorry I can't always be there for you. So I...I wanted to promise you that..." He took a deep breath and echoed the same words he'd had to tell her as Conan before, "That even if I die trying, I'll solve this case and come back. So, wait for me Ran...no matter what. I...I..."

He looked away, inwardly berating himself for stalling now, _"Damnit, I just can't seem to say the rest. This happened last time and then..._"

Shinichi heard Ran's light laughter and jerked his head back in her direction.

"Idiot. You don't have to say anymore than that," She murmured, her expression showing that she was clearly holding back tears.

"I-I don't?" He asked, blinking.

Ran shook her head, "I may not be a famous detective, but I don't think you're going to ask me for your school notes after saying all that."

He laughed nervously in reply. _"Ran...so you've almost always known then, haven't you?_"

"You got me there."

Smirking, Ran innocently shrugged, "Then again, I can't seem to figure out exactly what it is you are trying to say."

He could tell she was just as nervous, but it all came down to him. She had to hear it to believe it for certain.

"Maybe your idol, Holmes, would know what to do," Ran said casually.

Shinichi's eyes lit up, _"Thanks Ran, you just made this a little bit easier for me._"

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Once you have eliminated the impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Ran seemed to contemplate that in context of the situation, her eyes widening as she realized what he was practically outright admitting, "But then it...you..."

Shinichi glanced at the floor, hoping his voice would continue even if he was too jumbled up in his mind to think clearly, "I guess that's my problem. Holmes was never much of a romantic."

"Shinichi..."

Looking back up at her, he mustered up every ounce of courage he had and spoke.

"I guess what I've been trying to say is..." He waited, almost expecting this to be the instant that the antidote wore off or the phone rang- anything. But on realizing that, for once, time was on his side, he managed to finally say it.

"I love you, Ran."

-----------------------

In the car outside, Haibara watched the clock intently.

"He looked pretty determined when he went in. What did you say to him earlier?" Professor Agasa asked, glancing up at the windows.

"If I have learned one thing in my life, it's to live for the moment- always looking towards the future. Good luck and may all your dreams come true," She recited, "It was the message Higo-san left along with the hat he signed."

"Your gift from Mitsuhiko-kun?"

Haibara smiled, "It looks like the message inspired both of us. Now we just have to wait and see if Kudo-kun is as brave as Tsuburaya-kun was. He's only got about thirty more minutes to try."

--------------------------------

The second after the words left his mouth- everything started happening in a rush. Ran murmuring his name before practically tackling him to the ground in an embrace. Her quiet whisper in his ear, "Me to, Shinichi. I love you." And that nagging voice in his subconscious going "Kiss her, damnit! Just kiss her," repetitively before he finally caved in and leaned down to nervously capture her lips with his own.

As the two pulled apart blushing, he saw Ran's face light up with an expression he'd never seen before as she shyly glanced away.

"_The perfect gift indeed,_" He thought to himself, touched just as she was by the last few moments that turned all their awkward romance up into that point into something more than just a "I think he/she likes me."

Something in his brain finally processed, and he managed to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Ran."

She elbowed him in the ribs, bringing all the awkwardness back to normal.

"Merry Christmas, you mystery freak."

-------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of their time together much like they had in the past. Taunting and teasing each other, Ran threatening him with karate if he was ever late again and Shinichi ending up on a tangent about Sherlock Holmes. It was just like it always had been between them- except now there was that small little ring on Ran's finger to remind them that there was more than just friendship here. A promise from Shinichi that he'd find a way back after his case and a promise from Ran that she'd wait for him.

Shinichi's cell phone rang, a message from Agasa that he had leave since the antidote was about to wear off. Normally, he'd press his luck, but he figured after the run-in with the Black Organization and everything else- the last thing he needed to do was to ruin it all in a moment by testing the boundaries.

As he hung up the phone, he gave Ran a lopsided smile. "Sorry, looks like I gotta go."

He knew normally she'd protest, or at least demand to know why, but it seemed like this time she understood.

"Okay, can I call you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Sure. If I don't pick up, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

She stood, following him to the door.

"Thanks again, for the gift and all," He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Ran smiled, "Thank you- for tonight, for everything."

The two paused, each standing on one side of the doorway and waiting for the other to make the first move. Unlike the kiss before, this time they were acutely aware of what they were doing and not just going by impulsive action.

On feeling the burning sensation starting to prick at his body, Shinichi knew he had to hurry. But before he could move, Ran had leaned up to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Shinichi," She said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

He blushed, coughing lightly, "Goodnight, Ran. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," She replied with a smile, watching as he walked down the stairs until she couldn't see his shadow anymore.  
---------------------------------

It was a little after ten when a knock sounded from the front door and Ran went to answer it. Her Father had returned minutes earlier and had immediately taken to inquiring about the ring on her finger and where the "good for nothing" that gave it to her was. Luckily for her, he was also slightly drunk and so it wasn't long before he fell asleep on the couch.

Walking to the door, she could hear Professor Agasa's voice calling to her.

"Hello? Anyone awake? Mouri-san?"

She opening it to find the portly professor holding a sleeping Conan in his arms.

"Sorry for disturbing you so late, but I figured he might want to wake up at home on Christmas morning."

Ran smiled down at the boy and gently took him into her arms. That's when she noticed the small red box he gripped in his hand.

"What's this?"

"I believe it's for you. I think he wanted to give it to you tonight but didn't want to bother you when Shinichi visited," He replied, not letting on that he'd made sure to put it in Conan's hands before coming up the stairs.

Ran blushed at the name, "Oh, I see."

"Speaking of", Agasa asked with a grin, "I see Shinichi managed to get here okay?"

She nodded, shifting Conan's weight in her arms a bit, "He was a little late, but that's Shinichi for you. I think I would have been more worried had he been on time."

Agasa shook his head, "I couldn't agree more. Now, I don't mean to pry but... that ring, did he perhaps...?"

She blushed again, nodding silently.

"I'll have to tell his parents then. His mother has been waiting for you two to become an official couple for years," He remarked with a wink.

"Professor!"

"Shh- don't wake Conan on my account; I'll be going now. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Ran echoed, closing the door behind him and taking Conan into the bedroom. Once she had him settled under the blankets, she delicately pried the box from his hands.

"To Ran-neechan," She read aloud, before caving in and opening it. She could apologize in the morning for opening it early if Conan got upset. But her curiosity really was getting the best of her.

Sliding off the green bow, Ran opened the small box- her eyes widening in surprise.

---------------------------------

He knew before he even opened his eyes that he was back to being Conan again. Vague memories of practically collapsing in pain at the base of the stairs and Agasa and Haibara helping him into the car before driving away flitted through his mind. They'd probably taken him back to Agasa's to sleep off the after-effects of the antidote wearing off and given Ran a call to let her know he was spending the night.

But much to his surprise, that wasn't where he woke up. He was back at the Mouri residence, in his bed there, and- there next to his bed was Ran, who it appeared had fallen asleep beside with her head pillowed on her arms.

Shaking his head at her, he lifted a blanket to drape over where she sat on the ground. That's when he noticed the glint of gold from around her neck.

It was the necklace he planned to give her as Conan, something the Professor had no doubt brought over the night before when he brought him there, and around the bottom of the chain hung the promise ring.

He had to admit it was a rather fitting combination; Shinichi's ring on Conan's necklace- two in one, so to speak.

Shifting back on the pillows, he looked over at Ran's content features and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Ran. From both of us."

THE END


End file.
